Wedding bells
by Fear the unicorn
Summary: [AU] Ino is getting married and Shikamaru sure isn't hearing the wedding bells. Takes place in their adult years
1. Chapter 1

"It finally happened Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed.

"What?" Shikamaru asked with his usual expression. He went through a list of scenarios that would make Ino so happy. Her answer was not in that list.

"Sai proposed!" She squealed as she stuck out her hand. On her ring finger was a simple ring with an amethyst. She was now skipping around Shikamaru's apartment humming "Here comes the bride."

"That's great Ino." Shikamaru finally said when he realized Ino was waiting for his reaction. He had a smile on his face, but he couldn't recognize the weird feeling in his stomach.

"Even you're happy! Everyone else is going to be so happy for me when I tell them!" Ino beamed. Shikamaru was always the first to know if something happened to Ino.

"When do you tell everyone?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was hoping at your party tonight. But if that's not okay with you then," Ino rambled. Her voice always drifted off when she got nervous.

"Sure." He shrugged. He went to get something out of his closet. He came back holding a small box with purple wrapping paper.

"What's this?" Ino asked as she took the box.

"I figured he'd pop the question soon. It's an early engagement gift." Shikamaru explained.

"Aw thank you." Ino smiled as she opened the box. Her mouth dropped as she stared at the dazzling amethyst earrings inside. They were shaped to look like little flowers.

"How'd you know?" Ino gasped

"I was with you when you first saw them. Your eyes lit up. You said twy were too expensive at the time." Shikamaru answered

"But these are expensive. It would've taken me a year's worth of my job to get these and not be broke."Ino replied. Although she was exaggerating they were expensive. Shikamaru used all the birthday and Christmas money he got that year to pay for them.

"Nothing but the best for you. I remember when we were still pretty young and you wanted these shoes. You argued with your dad for two straight weeks until he finally gave in." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Those shoes were awesome." Ino pouted.

"So awesome that when I pushed them into a river you made me jump in after them." Shikamaru shot back

"Well you deserved it." Ino scolded.

"Did I deserve having to get pushed back in once I gave them back?" Shikamaru questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes you did." Ino smirked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went to his fridge.

"What flavor?" He asked

"For what?"

"Your celebratory ice cream sundae that I'm making." He answered in his usual tone. Ino giggled and clapped her hands.

"What do you have?" Ino asked as she leaned against the counter.

"I have Choji for a roommate, we have every flavor. We also have a fridge dedicated to desert." Shikamaru responded. Ino laughed and bounced up.

"Can I have two?" Ino asked. She made a little puppy dog face and batted her eyelashes. Shikamaru muttered troublesome under his breath but nodded.

"Okay I want strawberry and chocolate." Ino decided.

"And for toppings you want extra whipped cream, chocolate sauce, hot fudge, rainbow sprinkles, chopped pecans, and two cherries." Shikamaru added.

"You know me too well." Ino sighed.

"Well I've known you for as long as I can remember. You were born the day after me." Shikamaru said with a bored expression.

"You have to put it in the purple bowl I got you last year." Ino added

"The present you got for me that would be benefit yourself." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He started the "Ino sundae", he put two scoops of chocolate and two scoops of strawberry to mimic the look of a flower. He put all the toppings on and finished with the two cherries. When she was younger Ino always thought that the cherry in too of the sundae was lonely so whenever they ordered sundaes Shikamaru gave her his so she had two.

"And here you go." Shikamaru said as he slid the sundae across the counter to Ino.

"Perfect as usual." Ino smiled.

"Temari doesn't appreciate my superior ice cream skills like you do." Shikamaru muttered.

"How's she doing? Has she gotten better?" Ino asked. Temari was Shikamaru's girlfriend, but last month she got in a car accident and she was left in a coma. Shikamaru used to visit her regularly but he had stopped going.

"Same as ever. The doctors are still hopeful." Shikamaru responded sadly.

"I'm sorry." Ino sighed. Even though Temari didn't like Ino because Shikamaru spent a lot of time with her, Ino would never want anything bad to happen to her. Ino remembered when Shikamaru got the newss. Sakura ran home because she works a the hospital and she was Ino's roommate. Shikamaru was hanging out with her and when he found out he ran out the door. Ino went to check on him but for days he would do nothing but stay by Temari's side. His whole demeanor changed, he was always grumpy but after that he got bad depression. Ino and Choji has helped him get back on his feet.

"Well I'll see you at the party. See you soon." Ino said when she finished her sundae. She have Shikamaru a quick hug and bounced off. Shikamaru leaned against the wall and groaned. Shikamaru remembered what his dad told him when he younger,

_His dad pointed to Ino who was yelling at Choji about eating her cookie. _

_"Although you don't think it now, you'll start liking her." Shikaku told his son. _

_"But I already like her, she's my friend." Shikamaru said _

_"No I mean you'll like her as more than a friend." Shikaku laughed_

_"No I won't she's so annoying."Shikamaru pouted. _

_"Believe me, you will. The problem is that other people will want her too. She's a special girl. You have to catch her before she gets caught." Shikaku warned. _

_"Like a fish?" _

_"Sure. Just promise me that you won't wait until it's too late." _

_"Ok dad." Shikamaru shrugged._

His dad always warned him about waiting to make a move before it was too late, well now it was. Shikamaru met Sai before, he was a total jerk. It was too bad that Ino couldn't recognize that. She saw a whole different side of him, a fake side. Shikamaru didn't want her to get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru forced a smile on his face when he heard the news a second time that night. Everyone had circles around Ino's ring and was gushing over how romantic it is. The party was nearly over and Shikamaru was glad.

"It's great that Ino finally found someone." Choji told Shikamaru.

"Yeah I guess." Shikamaru muttered

"Aren't you happy?" Choji asked

"Of course I am. She deserves to be happy." Shikamaru answered.

"Then what's wrong?" Choji asked.

"I just don't know if Sai is the right guy. He's a huge jerk."

"Maybe he changed." Choji shrugged. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette.

"Not in the apartment." Choji said as he pointed towards the balcony. Shikamaru muttered troublesome and walked towards the balcony.

"What a drag." He groaned and lit the cigarette.

"That's a bad habit you know." A voice warned behind him. Shikamaru had tech cigarette to his lips and turned to see Ino standing behind him. Her back was against the wall and her arms were crossed over her chest. Shikamaru chuckled and took a drag.

"You're worse than my mom." He groaned as he released the cigarette.

"I know." She smirked.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" He asked

"The hospital called, Temari woke up." Ino smiled.

"Really?" Shikamaru choked.

"Yes really. Go now!" Ino exclaimed happily. Shikamaru dropped the cigarette and ran out of the apartment.

"That's good for him." Ino sighed happily. Shikamaru could finally be happy again, or at least she hoped.

"What's up with Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as she peeked her hwas out the balcony door.

"Temari woke up."

"Really! That's great!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know." Ino said with a smile, she ignored the weird tingling in her stomach.

* * *

"Shika!" Temari squealed when Shikamaru burst in.

"You're awake." He panted.

"Can we have a minute doctor?" Temari.

"Ten minutes, then we have to check in again." The doctor nodded and left the room.

"I missed you." Shikamaru choked.

"Same here." Temari smiled. She blinked back the tears as she clasped Shikamaru's hand.

"Everyone misses you." Shikamaru told her happily.

"I missed them too. Even Ino." Temari laughed

"Why don't you like her? She gave me a discount on all the flowers I sent you." Shikamaru questioned

"I honestly don't know. She just seems off putting." Temari shrugged

"She's engaged now."

"With Sai? He doesn't deserve her." Temari scoffed. Sai and Temari briefly dated and he was total jerk to her.

"Someone agrees with me." Shikamaru narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"Don't ruin it for her. She'll figure it out on her own." Temari warned.

"What if she doesn't?" Shikamaru whined.

"That's her problem. Can we stop talking about her now." Temari groaned. Shikamaru nodded and the doctor walked in. Shikamaru kissed Temari's forehead quickly and left. He didn't see the small scowl on her face.

* * *

Shikamaru arrived home and saw the apartment was empty except for Choji.

"Welcome back." Choji greeted. Shikamaru waved and headed towards his room.

"Are you happy for Ino?" Choji called after him. Shikamaru turned and said

"Of course I am."

"You didn't seem like it at the party." Choji replied with an eyebrow raised.

"You know I don't like Sai, that's all." Shikamaru shrugged

"And that you're jealous." Choji added

"No I'm not. If Ino's happy then I'm happy." Shikamaru snapped.

"But you love her don't you?" Choji asked.

"Well of course I do. She's our _best friend_." Shikamaru shot back

"You could at least try to pretend to be happy for her." Choji sighed.

"I am happy!" Shikamaru snapped and slammed his door.

"You should've told her before it was too late!" Choji shouted.

"There's nothing for me to say!" Shikamaru shouted back.

"If you say so." Choji sighed and left. Not convinced on a word Shikamaru said. Choji knew Shikamaru liked Ino more than he let on. Temari was just his distraction. Shikamaru was never the type to act on his feelings sadly. He shook is head and turned back. He knocked rapidly on the door until Shikamari cracked it open.

"Cut it out!" He barked and shut it again. Choji started knocking again and Shikamaru thrust the door open.

"What now?" He asked as he slumped on his bed.

"I want you to admit you have feelings for Ino." Choji demanded.

"Well I don't." Shikamaru answered. Choji pursed his lips and moved around the room. He stopped and laughed at a picture on Shikamaru's dresser.

"You kept it this whole time?" He asked. He was holding a picture of Ino and Shikamaru. They didn't know that Choji was taking a picture at the time. They were about twelve and at the beach. In reality they were fighting over a starfish. They each had a hand on it and were pulling it apart. Chphi took the picture as the sun was setting. It looked like they were holding it together and it looked pretty romantic.

"I kinda forgot about it." Shikamaru shrugged. Choji rolled his eyes and kept looking around. He smiled when he saw another photograph. It was another one of Shikamaru and Ino. They were at the carnival and Ino had finally gotten Shikamaru to win her a giant teddy bear. She was hugging the bear and Shikamaru at the same time with a wide smile. At the bottom Ino wrote in her curly handwriting _Thanks Shika! _with a little heart at the end.

"I thought you didn't like that picture?" Choji smirked.

"It's funny." Shikamaru defended.

"You're actually smiling in this picture though."

"So what?" Shikanaru questioned

"Look Shikamaru you can deny it all you want but you love her. Sooner or later she'll find out."

"I'm not denying anything!" Shikamaru shot back but Choji had already left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ino I think it's time we move in together." Sai told his fiancé. They had been talking about moving for awhile but Ino always declined.

"I know we should but I'm going to have give up my life there." Ino sighed. Sai lived an hour away from all of Ino's friends. Most of Ino's friends lived in her apartment building. Sakura was her roommate. Choji and Shikamaru lived a floor higher. TenTen and Neji had just moved in on the first floor where Hinata lived. Shino lived with his family in a house down the street. Naruto and Kiba weren't too far either. Lee was the only one that didn't live close. He lived in Suna now.

"But don't you want me in your life?" Sai questioned

"Of course I do! I love you so much Sai. It's just hard."

"I know it is. But you'll still see them all the time." Sai said trying to hide the bitter tone in his voice.

"You're right. I should be with you. I just need time to break it to everyone." Ino smiled. Sai turned away and Ino frowned.

"It's just that I want this job. I really want it. I already applied but the catch is that the job is in Paris." Sai explained

"Paris!" Ino gasped.

"Well it's not for sure but I'm pretty hopeful."

"I'm sure you'll get it." Ino said as she kissed him on the cheek. It was getting late and she had to leave.

"I'll see you tommorow." Ino turned to leave. Sai nodded and waved goodbye. He didn't know how to tell her that he already got the job. He just needed to wait until Ino was willing to stop everything for him., even her friends.

* * *

"I'm back!" Ino says happily when she got to their apartment.

"Where's violet?" Ino asked Sakura.

"With her father. It's his day with her." Sakura said bitterly. Violet was Sakura's daughter and once every month her father Sasuke hung out with her. Sasuke gor Sakura pregnant and left her. They only saw each other when Sasuke came to pick Violet.

"It's just you and me I guess." Ino yawned.

"Don't go sleeping on me! We barely see each other anymore and we live together." Sakura huffed.

"Actually I won't be living here much longer. I'm moving in with Sai." Ino said gleefully. Sakura squealed and jumped up and down.

"Shush people are sleeping." Ino whispered.

"Oops sorry." Sakura giggled.

"I'm going to change into better clothes." Ino yawned. She entered her small room and looked into her closet. She slipped into black lace nightdress. She heard a knock on the door. She heard Sakura and froze. A deep voice hissed,

"Get down and no one gets hurt!". Ino grabbed her phone and dialed the first number in her head.

* * *

Shikamaru was about to go to sleep when his phone blared. He muttered troublesome and saw that Ino was calling him. She would never call him at night.

"Ino?" He asked.

"Shikamaru oh thank god!" she whispered frantically on the other line.

"Ino! What happened!"

"There's someone at our apartment! He's got a gun!" Ino said rapidly.

"Ok stay calm I'm coming. Keep this line on."

"Please hurry-" Ino was cut off by her scream and the line went dead.

"INO!" Shikamaru yelled. He knew he should've called the police and not just run into their apartment. He also didn't care about anything but saving her.

* * *

Ino stared up at the man that just took her phone. He had a gun pointed for her head.

"Sakura run!" Ino shouted.

"Shut it! " he barked.

"Sakura run and get help!" Ino shouted again. She heard feet shuffling and she sighed a breath if relief. Ino was pulled to her feet by a firm arm.

"You're awful pretty aren't you?" He smirked. Ino backed away but he moved too quick. He had lounged on top of her and pinned her down.

"Leave me alone!" She shrieked as she struggled to get out if his grip. He pulled her dress higher and ran his tongue over her thigh. She kneed him and he grunted. Sge was about to scream but he muffled her mouth with his hand. He ran his hand on her chest and smirked.

"It'd be a smart idea to let her go." A voice came from the doorway. The man jumped up and narrowed his eyes.

"You're the one she called earlier." He observed

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter you're just a scrawny kid." He shot back.

"Can a scrawny little kid do this?" He asked as he punched him between the eyes. He stumbled back and growled. He took the gun he dropped earlier and pointed it at Shikamaru.

"I'm not scared of that." Shikamaru shot as he clenched his fists. He looked at Ino and saw she was shaking. He cursed at himself for not coming sooner.

"Fair enough." He shrugged. He saw Shikamaru looking at Ino and he smirked. He seized her and pointed the gun at her head.

"I swear if you hurt her," Shikamaru seethed.

"That's better, seeing you squirm will be fun." The intruder chuckled eerily.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked desperately.

"What do you have?" he said as he motioned to the table. Shikamaru set his wallet and car keys on it. He took off his watch and put it down next.

"There's fifty dollars in my wallet and my credit cards. That's an original Rolex watch my grandfather gave me." Shikamaru explained. The man just raised an eyebrow and put the gun closer to Ino's head. Shikamaru groaned and took off his diamond studs and put those down too.

"Real diamonds." He added.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The man nodded and shoved Ino away. He greedily grabbed everything off the table and ran. Shikamaru turned his attention to Ino and ran to her. He pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ino you're shaking." He observed.

"Shika." She finally choked. He held down the boiling rage deep inside him. He would make that guy pay for hurting Ino, _his _Ino. He felt his shirt getting wet and saw Ino crying into it.

"It's okay Ino. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here now." He soothed. Her big blue eyes looked hopefully up at him and he held her tighter.

"You gave him everything." She realized

"Of course I did. You're more important to me then money." Shikamaru smiled.

"He almost-" she started but Shikamaru stopped her.

"Don't think about it." he shook his head.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly

"It was nothing." He reassured.

"But you didn't have to."

"He tried to rape you and then kill you. I had to." Shikamaru said firmly.

"The bastard." He said under his breath. They heard footsteps and Ino clung to Shikamaru tighter. He looked up and saw it was a police officer.

"You did a great job today, not." Shikamaru told him bitterly. The officer looked at Ino with worried eyes, they perked slightly when he saw what she was wearing.

"She's engaged." Shikamaru groaned. He didn't have time to deal with men eyeing Ino today.

"Right, anyway we caught the guy. We needed to bring her in for questions about his charges." the officer explained. Ino whimpered slightly and Shikamaru scowled.

"No. I know what happened. Question me." He says firmly.

"We can't rely on what you say. The girl with the pink hair said that miss Yamanaka was the only person present. It has to be her." The officer objected

"Do you have to do it now?" Shikamaru questioned.

"We need to press charges soon so yes." The officer answered. Ino nodded and stood up. She was still shaking slightly so Shikamaru held her protectively.

"Can he come?" Ino asked. The officer groaned and nodded. Ino felt her knees get weak and she felt dizzy. She fell backward and fainted. Shikamaru caught her and yelled at the officer,

"Can't you see she's not well! Why are you making her do this now!" . He put Ino down on the nearby bed.

"It's protocol and you don't have to yell."

"She was just assaulted fifteen minutes ago!" Shikamaru shouted

"We get you're worried about your friend but we're doing our job." The officer said with pursed lips.

"Well she's not doing this now. I don't care about your stupid protocol." Shikamaru hissed.

"That's not your decision to make." The officer snapped. He moved closer to Ino bit Shikamaru blocked his path.

"It is my decision." He shot back as he lifted Ino into his arms. He pushed past him and left the building. Waiting outside were all the residents of the building.

"Is she alright?" Hinata asked.

"She'll be fine." Shikamaru nodded. Sakura gasped when she saw them.

"I shouldn't have run away." She cried

"You got the police, that was the right move." He reassured. He pushed past the crowd until he reached his apartment. Choji came in quickly after with Sakura.

"She can stay here tonight right?" Choji asked

"Of course. She gets your room though." Shikamaru answered as he set Ino in his bed . He waited until she woke up. When her eyes finally fluttered open he smiled at her.

"Where am I?" She asked

"In my bed."

"Oh! I should get up then." Ino rambled as she began to get up.

"No it's fine." He shook his head. He went over to her side and gently pushed her down.

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's sleeping in Choji's room."

"Is she okay?" Ino questioned worryingly.

"No visible injuries, she's traumatized though."

"No worries she'll be fine though," he added when he saw Ino's face sadden. Her face perked up slightly.

"Good night Ino." Shikamaru said as he moved away from the bed. Ino grasped his hand and pulled him back.

"Do you have to leave now?" Ino pleaded.

"I'm tired Ino." He groaned.

"Please, I don't want to be alone." she pouted. She did her little puppy dig face that Shikamaru could never say no to.

"Fine, just until you fall asleep." He yawned. He laid down beside her above the blankets and she went under them. He draped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his forearm. Shikamaru waited until she was fully asleep. He saw Choji standing in his doorway with a disapproving look on his face. Shikamaru let go of Ino and walked nervously to Choji.

"What do you think you're doing?" Choji hissed

"Well, she asked me stay until she fell asleep." Shikamaru mumbled

"You can't just go around sleeping with other guy's fiancés." He whispered back

"I wasn't _sleeping _with her." He groaned

"Sai called earlier. He's sorta pissed at you already. If he saw what I just did, who knows what would've happened." Choji explained

"How was he pissed off? I'm the one that just saved her." Shikamaru snapped.

"That's exactly why. He's jealous!" Choji whispered

"Jealous of what?" Shikamaru questioned

"That when Ino was in trouble you're the one she called. Not the cops, not me, not him but she called you." Choji whispered sternly.

"I live in same building as her, I'd be right there. He lives an hour away. What could he have done?"

"I explained that to him. He thinks she should've told him because he's her fiancé. Fiancé trumps friend." Choji shrugged.

"Look Shikamaru you did the right thing but be careful. Sai's a sneaky man, you don't want to get on his bad side." Choji added.

"I'm so scared." Shikamaru chuckled.

"I'm serious Shikamaru. If he gets Ino under his control you're never gonna see her again." Choji said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and pulled Choji out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

"What do you mean under his control?"

"Ino's a gullible girl. Sai can push the husband card on her soon. She'll be putty in his hands. I suggest that if you care about her at all, you'll keep your distance." Choji explained stirnly.

"What a drag." Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Sorry buddy." Choji said as he patted his shoulder.

"So I keep my distance, what if she doesn't?" Shikamaru asked

"Then you're screwed."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're actually leaving?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Well maybe. It depends if he gets the job." Ino explained. Sai had applied for an art job in Paris and was planning on moving there after the wedding.

"Are you excited?"

"I'm more nervous. My whole life is here. I sort of hope he doesn't get it, there wouldn't be as much pressure." Ino sighed as she looked at her suitcase. She was moving into Sai's apartment that weekend. He lived in the outskirts of the city, at least an hour away from everyone else.

"It's going to be lonely without you. When your an hour away it will be horrible. If you're out of the country it'll be torture!" Sakura whined. Sakura and Ino had roommates since their college days and two tears after. They were roommates all four years and then once they graduated they moved into an apartment together. Sakura had a small fear of being alone, after her boyfriend got her pregnant and left her.

"You'll be fine. You've got Violet to keep you company." Ino smiled as she pointed to Sakura's daughter. She was two years old. She had black hair like her father, Sasuke, and green eyes like her mother.

"She'll miss you too." Sakura added sadly. Ino rubbed her shoulder reassuringly and winked.

"She'll be happy I'm gone. Then she'll have you all to herself." Ino said perkily. Sakura laughed and hugged her best friend.

"Call me when you're settled okay." She ordered.

"You bet I will." Ino winked and grabbed her suitcases.

"Those look heavy." Sakura noticed

"Choji and Shikamaru are helping me move." Ino explained. As if on que there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Sakura called. Choji and Shikamaru walked in and greeted Sakura.

"How many bags do you need?" Shikmaru teased as he grabbed a few. Choji took the heavier ones.

"Sai isn't going to have any room in his own apartment." Choji chuckled.

"Well he has it get used to it." Ino pouted.

"How could you deal with her for six years?" Shikamaru asked Sakura. Ino pinched his arm and he muttered troublesome.

"Bye guys!" Sakura waved as the three walked out. They loaded Ino's car and waved her off.

"Keep in touch." Choji said as he hugged her swiftly.

"I'm only an hour away." Ino giggled and turned to face Shikamaru. He wore his usual bored expression.

"Don't get into trouble." He yawned. Ino rolled her eyes and hopped into her car. Once she had driven off Choji glared at Shikamaru.

"Way to make a girl feel special." He groaned

"She doesn't need my encouragement." Shikamaru yawned.

"It would've been nice." Choji replied bitterly

"Well I'm not a nice person." Shikamaru shrugged.

"You're really not." Choji huffed. Shikamaru threw his hands up and sulked off

* * *

Ino examined Sai's apartment with a sigh. She knew he liked a rustic vintage, but this was the furniture was a distressed white painted wood. His artwork lined the walls in tacky gold frames. The couch was beaten up and there was no television. The curtains were on off white turned yellow color.

"This is very creative." Ino says with a fake smile.

"You don't like it." Sai said with a scowl.

"It's just too rustic for my taste." Ino shrugged

"I think it's charming." Sai huffed.

"Could we at least get some safer furniture? This stuff looks it will break any minute." Ino asked

"It's antique." Sai snapped.

"Fair enough." Ino shrugged.

"Well if we go to Paris we can get new furniture." Sai suggested.

"I get to pick it out."

"Fine. So about Paris, are you more onboard about it?" Sai questioned.

"Well I don't know. It's going to be a huge step." Ino sighed. Sai had been pushing for Paris since the break in.

"What's keeping you here?" Sai asked

"This is my life Sai. This is all I've known."

"Don't you think a new start could be beneficial for you?"

"Sai can we not talk about this now?"

"Is this because of your friends. A friend like Shikamaru perhaps?"Sai asked seriously.

"What do you mean by that?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." Sai replied.

"Is this because I called him instead if you? Because I already told you he was closer that's all." Ino huffed.

"No I just think you two are a little too friendly sometimes."

"We are friends after all." Ino rolled her eyes

"You don't act like that around Choji, he's also one of your best friends."

"It's different, Shikamaru and I have known each other longer."

"How is it different?" Sai questioned. His brows furrowed.

"I don't know Sai it just is!" Ino snapped.

"Well I can't say I'm comfortable with him being around you so much."

"I can be with whoever I want when I want!" Ino shouted.

"No you can't!" Sai burst as he struck Ino's face.

"Ino, I'm so sorry." Sai immediately apologized as he looked at his hand.

"Just don't," Ino started as she ran out of his apartment.

"Ino wait!" Sai called, but she was already gone. He looked out the window and saw Ino getting into her car. He watched her speed off as he punched his wall.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Ino looked up at the apartment building that used to be her home. She was about to knock on Sakura's door when she realized how late it was. Sakura was probably still up, but Ino didn't want to wake up her daughter. Choji and Shikamaru lived a floor upstairs so Ino headed up. She took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door. Choji opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Ino?" He asked. Ino burst into tears and Choji brought her in. Shikamaru was sitting in a chair. His face changed to worry when he saw Ino.

"Sai h-hit me." She cried.

"He hit you!" Shikamaru yelled as he darted up, sending the chair flying. He swept her into his arms and she cried into the crook of his neck.

"The bastard." he hissed as he stroked her hair. She stopped crying quickly and looked up at Shikamaru. He instinctivly carried her to their couch and laid her down gently. He kneeled beside her and took her hand in his.

"Don't worry." He whispered soothingly.

"Choji make sure she's okay. I need to have a little talk with Sai." Shikamaru says firmly as he releasee her hand.

"Shikamaru you don't have to." Ino said weakly. He turned around and said,

"He hurt you. I'm not letting him do it again." . Choji gave him a stern look but nodded and Shikamaru strormed out.

"What's he going to do?" Ino questioned

"You know how he gets when someone hurts you." Choji answered distantly. Ino tried to hide the small smile on her face. She didn't want Sai to her hurt but she found it charming how Shikamaru always stood up for her.

"He cares about you more than anyone." Choji added.

"I know." Ino said dreamily.

"Remember when that guy at the bar tried to get up your dress?" Choji asked.

"Shikamaru gave him a black eye with one punch." Ino remembered.

"I wonder what he'll do to Sai?" Choji wondered out loud.

"Sai's in for it now." Ino cried.

"Shikamaru won't beat him up too much. He knows you love him." Choji shrugged. He saw relief fill Ino's eyes, but he also saw sadness.

"You know Shikamaru's doing what's best for you." Choji stated. Ino nodded and yawned. She let herself fall asleep right there.

"He's blowing it." Choji groaned.

* * *

Shikamaru had sped through the road until he reached Sai's place. He pounded on the door until Sai opened. He saw Shikamaru's anger filled eyes and he knew Ino told him.

"I told her I was sorry. I didn't mean to." He pleaded.

"Shut up." Shikamaru groaned.

"I really am-" Sai started but was interrupted by Shikamaru's punch hitting him in the face.

"I said shut up." He hissed as he pulled Sai up. He pressed his forearm to Sai's neck as he pinned him to the wall.

"This is your only warning so listen carefully. If you hurt Ino ever again I'll be the first to know. If that happens I'll end you. I swear if Ino gets hurt from anything you do I will hunt you down and kill you." Shikamaru threatened. He dropped Sai and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you understand?" He hissed. Sai smirked and pressed a finger to Shikamaru's chest.

"I understand. But you should understand that I'm not someone to mess with. I can make you _disappear _and I'll have her all to myself." He smirked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Game on." Shikamaru shot back as he gave Sai a quick shove and strode lo and left his apartment.

* * *

When he finally got home he saw Ino sleeping on the couch and Choji waiting for him.

"You really need to stop beating everyone that messes with Ino." He warned.

"I want to protect her." Shikamaru replied bitterly

"Well you do a damn good job." Choji yawned.

"She's too good for him." Shikamaru muttered

"You'll never approve of her romance choices." Choji chuckled.

"Why do I have to?" Shikamaru asked

"Because she cares about your opinion. I bet if you told her upfront that you didn't like Sai, she would've broke up with him." Choji answered knowingly.

"That's not true." He protested.

"I think it is. Even Sakura thinks so, she's totally team Shikamaru."

"Team Shikamaru? Like from Twilight?" he questioned

"She knows you like Ino. There's team Sai and Team Shikamaru. Sakura and I are team Shikamaru."

"That's really lame." Shikamaru said in his bored tone but couldn't hide his little smirk.

"What did Sai do when you got there?" Choji question.

"He said he's gonna make me disappear."Shikamaru groaned.

"I told you to not get involved." Choji sighed

"It's that not easy." Shikamaru groaned.

"Just wait for this to blow over and then you can go back to being the overprotective best friend." Choji smirked

"Well you're not protective at all." Shikamaru sniffed

"Just because I don't pick a fight with every guy that looks at Ino the wrong way doesn't mean I'm not protective."

"Good night Choji." Shikamaru yawned because he wanted to end the conversation. Choji nodded and headed towards his room. Shikamaru moved towards his room but stopped and turned around. His parents had raised him to be a gentleman after all. He scooped up Ino and carried her to his bed. His fingers lingered under her head for a minute as he laid her down. He smiled as he draped his blanket over her. He kissed her forehead and a small smile crept onto her face. Shikamaru remembered all the times he'd seen her little smile that made him melt. He always had a soft spot for her, but he finally realized his feelings at that moment. He didn't want to lose her to some jerk, but what could he do? He finally left and crashed onto the couch as darkness wrapped around his weary eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" He groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru woke up to a pounding on the door. He figured it was Sakura so he opened it with an exaggerated sigh. Instead of Sakura was Sai.

"What do you want?" He groaned as he blocked the doorway.

"She's here isn't she. Sakura told me this is where she'd go." Sai muttered

"Come back later it's too early for this." Shikamaru yawned and closed the door. Sai stuck his foot in the doorway and glared. Shikamaru returned the glare.

"Let me see her." Sai pleaded.

"Why so you can hit her again?" Shikamaru questioned firmly, his eyes like daggers.

"I just want to talk to her."

"She's asleep, come back later." Shikamaru repeated and tried to close the door again.

"I'm not asking, let me see her." Sai barked.

"Make me." Shikamaru challenged. He was still blocking the doorway. He was taller than Sai by a few inches and he was standing taller. Sai didn't back down and stepped closer.

"It would be a shame if anything happened to you." Sai raised an eyebrow.

"Same goes for you." Shikamaru shot back.

"What's it going to take for you to leave her alone?" Sai questioned

"I've been the one that's always been there for her. This whole week you've down nothing but hurt her! In other words nothing can make me get out of her life."

"There's something. Trust me." Sai said slyly.

"You need to go, now." Shikamaru snapped. Sai rolled his eyes and moved even closer to the door.

"Like it or not Ino's going to be mine soon. When that happens you can be sure I'll take you out of her life. " Sai threatened.

"She'd never agree to that." Shikamaru replied angrily.

"Who says she has to agree?" Sai smirked.

"Same way that you don't have to agree to let me in." Sai added and shoved Shikamaru out of the doorway. Shikamaru crashed into an end table behind him. A glass vase was on it and it fell off and broke onto they floor. The glass pierced Shikamaru's left arm and hand.

"You asshole!" he shouted as he examined the glass.

"Might want to clean that up blood can stain wood." Sai chuckled and stepped over him. He stopped and his eyes widened, Ino was standing in the hallway with her hands on her hips.

"What did you do!" Ino yelled

"It was an accident!" Sai defended.

"Why are you even here?" She questions in fury. She brushed past him and sat down next to Shikamaru. She inspected his arm and hand and pursed her lips.

"I wanted to apologize to you." Sai explained.

"Do you know what time it is!" Ino snapped

"I didn't think it would matter." Sai sniffed.

"Well it does." Ino pouted.

"How much did you hear anyway?" Sai asked nervously

"I heard a crashing sound and heard Shikamaru call you an asshole. Which seems to fit you." Ino said, her kind sweet voice gone. Relief filled his eyes and Ino narrowed her big blue ones.

"Did I miss something?" She questioned.

"Nope." Sai shook his head and left the apartment. Not convinced Ino asked the same question to Shikamaru. He hesitated but decided against telling her.

"It was nothing." He smiled. He looked down at his arm which was turning red. He winced, but hid it quickly, Hoping she wouldn't notice, she did like she usually did.

"I'm sorry about Sai. He's been stressed out over getting this job." She apologized. She started gently picking the glass out of his hand. He grunted and Ino looked up.

"It fine Ino." He reassured and she nodded. She cringed when she pulled a big piece out of his arms and blood spilled out.

"Are you alright? You're looking pale." Shikamaru questioned. Shikamaru examined her color drained face and frowned. He put his arm behind his back and Ino smiled slightly.

"I need to get bandages." Ino decided and bolted up. She came back with a box if bandages and tweezers. She covered they cuts on his arm with bandages. She wet a cloth and dabbed it to his arm. She picked the little pieces of glass out of his hand with the tweezers. The cloth was red now.

"What really happened?" Ino asked finally

"Sai came looking for you and I said you were asleep. We were going to wait for you but I slipped and that's how this happened." He lied

"Why did you call him an asshole?" Ino persisted

"He laughed at my clumsiness." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Why are you lying?" Ino asked.

"I'm not lying." Shikamaru protested.

"If you say so." Ino sighed as she stood up. She looked down and groaned. Her blush pink dress had crusted blood on the hem.

"I worked hard on this outfit, now it's ruined." Ino huffed. Ino's dress was about four inches above the knee. The dress itself was more of an overdress, like overalls but in dress form. She had a short sleeve black shirt underneath. Her socks were black avd knee length. She had back flats with little bows on the tips. She wore the earrings Shikamaru gave her and no other jewelry. Ino always wore some type of clip in her hair and this time it was a small plain black one.

"Well that's what you get for helping a bloody guy." Shikamaru smirked.

"And all my clothes are at Sai's. I don't feel like dealing with him yet." Ino continued to pout.

"Can't you ask Sakura for clothes?" Shikamaru suggested

"It's six am, she's not up yet." Ino replied.

"Well then I guess you're stuck in a bloody dress." Shikamaru shrugged. Ino sighed dramatically and frowned when Shikamaru rolled is eyes. He turned his attention to breakfast and Ino snuck away. She went into is room and examined how neat it was lazy but not a slob. She snooped through his closet and observed that it was mostly black shirts. Some were tight and others were loose, probably his sleep shirts Ino thought. She smiled and picked one up and peeled off her dress and shirt. She tugged the shirt on and giggled.

"What are you doing in my room?" Shikamaru questioned from the doorway. Ino emerged from the closet and giggled again.

"I look better in this then you do." Ino said happily. She did a little twirl and Shikamaru scanned her quickly. The shirt stopped on the higher part of thigh showing off her shapely legs. Her knee high black socks made her legs look leaner.

"How do I look?" Ino asked as she cocked her hip. Shikamaru thought for a second on what to say. When it came to Ino you never knew how'd she react. Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, a solid ten, and perfect all came into his mind but instead he said,

"Pretty as usual."

"Only I could pull this shirt off with such style." Ino said as she flipped her platinum blonde hair and strode past Shikamaru. _How does she do it? One moment I'm pissed off and then she smiles and life is all good. That bright smile that can melt ice. No other girl can do that, not even Temari. She has such confidence but is vulnerable at the same time. Part of me wants to get her out if my life, I wouldn't get into as much trouble. But I never want her to leave. Romance is too troublesome._

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked as she peeked her head into his room. He snapped out if his thoughts and faced his best friend.

"I'm fine, just thinking." He reasurred.

"Are you going to give me my shirt back?" He questioned

"Nope, I'm keeping this one. It smells like your cologne though." Ino sniffed

"Is that a bad thing? " Shikamaru questioned

"No it's not that bad. Kinda musky, manly."

"Temari got it for me last Christmas. Said suited me." Shikamaru shrugged.

"A scent is a defining trait for a person." Ino nodded.

"Then I bet your perfume is floral since you love flowers so much." Shikamaru noted.

"Close. It's a mix of rose, pink sugar, peony, with a hint of citrus. Very flirtatious." Ino smiled.

"Then it fits you perfectly." Shikamaru winked.

"You're a flirt too." Ino shot back.

"No I'm not, romance is too troublesome for me." Shikamaru chuckled

"I've seen you at the bar, you crush girl's fantasies every time." Ino giggled.

"No I don't." Shikamaru shot back

"Well I'm the same way. Actually you crush the guy's fantasies for me. One punch from you and they never look at me again." Ino blushed. Shikamaru returned the blush and rubbed his neck nervously.

"You're so shy sometimes." Ino teased. She closed the gap between them. Standing toe to toe and locking her eyes with his. She was barely the height of his shoulder. His deep brown eyes looked down at her bubbly blue ones. Shikamaru breathed in her perfume. He felt dizzy just being so close to her. She looked so innocent with her sweet smile and wide eyes. Ino felt her heart skip a beat as his eyes met hers with great intensity. She felt so unlike herself, this is when she'd make her move on a guy. Instead she was trying to look sweet and innocent next to him. She suddenly felt conscious that she was only wearing his shirt and knee socks. _You're getting married Ino, stop fantasizing about your best friend. But he's so damn sexy sometimes. Normally I'd blame it on alcohol but that this is different. Why isn't he backing away? He's just standing there, come on use that genius mind of yours Shikamaru. _They were both happy with the silence between them. Shikamaru saw her perfectly shaped lips with a slight bit of lipgloss from last night and felt he was losing his mind. Ino fluttered her long lashes. Without realizing it Shikamaru grabbed her waist, with a gentle, and firm touch. She put her hands on his toned chest and instead if pushing him away she gravitated him closer. Ino knew what was about to happen and she was ready. Shikamaru heard a rustling in Choji's room and he let go of Ino. His face turning a pink hue. He inspected Ino's face to see her reaction. She looked disappointed, Shikamaru shook his head and dismissed the thought.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?" Ino asked innocently as she skipped past him. She didn't want him to see her scowl. A few minutes Choji emerged completely oblivious to what he unintentionally interrupted.

"Why is she wearing your shirt?" He asked.

"Her dress got messed up. She took one of my shirts." Shikamaru said agitated

"What did I do?" Choji asked

"Had great timing." Shikamaru groaned.

"Nevermind. It's nothing important." Shikamaru added as he sulked off. Choji chuckled as he followed.

"Good morning Choji." Ino greeted. Choji nodded and opened the fridge. He groaned when he saw it was empty.

"I thought you were going to go shopping yesterday." He muttered to Shikamaru.

"Don't give responsibility to a lazy bum." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Eating isn't a responsibility, it's a necessity of life." Choji snapped.

"If it's so necessary then why don't _you _buy the food." Shikamaru smirked.

"I have a job that keeps me busy." Choji answered. Last year Naruto and Choji took control of the ramen shop. It was very successful but kept Choji very busy.

"That's why you need a stay at home job." Shikamaru sighed. Shikamaru spent most of his time working out mathematical equations with his genius mind. He hated his job but it paid well.

"My job is much more stressful." Choji shot back. Although Naruto was his business partner Choji did most if the work. Naruto did more of the marketing.

"Fine I'll go shopping now. " Shikamaru gave in and grabbed his car keys.

"Do you guys always fight?" Ino asked when he left.

"Only when he's grumpy, which he's been for the past few weeks." Choji shrugged.

"He doesn't seem grumpy, or at least not unusually grumpy."

"He's not as grumpy when you're around. You should visit more often." Choji winked.

"Well the thing is I might not be able to for much longer. Sai applied for this job in Paris and I'm 99% sure he got it. I'd have to move there with him." Ino confessed.

"Paris? Like in France, as in a whole new country?" Choji questioned tentatively.

"Yeah, I don't want to go though. But I'd have to right?"

"Well not exactly. You could probably persuade him otherwise." Choji lied. He knew Sai would find a way to make her go. Shikamaru would be crushed.

"I should go talk to him. I have to go back eventually." Ino sighed deeply. She began to walk out when Choji stopped her.

"You might want to change first." He chuckled.

* * *

Shikamaru returned home to see Choji waiting with a worried expression.

"We have a big problem." Choji sighed. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.

"Sai's moving to Paris and he's taking Ino with him." Choji said all in on breath. Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered troublesome.

"Remember I told you to keep your distance, you need to start that now." Choji said firmly.

"If she's leaving shouldn't I do the opposite?" Shikamaru questioned.

"She says she might be able to sway him. There's a slim chance she can do that. If you're still in the picture there's no chance." Choji objected solemnly.

"Fine I'll get out of her life. But this isn't going to be easy." Shikamaru muttered bitterly. He reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a beer bottle and took a swig.

"I think we're going to see a lot of each other." He groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru looked down at his phone and sighed, sixteen missed calls. All from Ino. She probably hated him now. Ignoring his best friend was proving to be more difficult than be imagined. It had been a two weeks and he hadn't even heard her voice or see her bright smile. He questioned if he was doing the right thing by leaving her alone. Choji and Temari thought he was. Still he smiled at the thought that Ino called him sixteen times.

"How many of those have you had?" Choji asked pointing to the beer can Shikamaru was holding.

"I lost count after four." He drawled. He was slumped on the couch with an even more tired expression then he usually wore.

"You're drunk and it's not even noon. You have to stop this." Choji sighed as he snatched the can out of Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru limply reached for it and heaved a heavy sigh.

"It makes me happy." Shikamaru slurred

"No, it makes you forget about Ino." Choji shot back.

"It's doing a crappy job." Shikamaru groaned. Choji rubbed his temples and grabbed the phone. He dialed Temari's number and asked her to come over. Choji gave Shikamaru a sad look and sat next to him.

"You won't lose her to Sai." He reassured

"What if I already did?" Shikamaru questioned. Choji didn't have to answer the question because Temari knocked on the door. Choji let her in and sighed.

"He's been getting drunk everyday. Can you help him?" Choji pleaded.

"I can try." Temari shrugged. She walked over and leaned on his shoulder.

"Hi Shika." She greeted faking a perky voice.

"Did I forget a date?" He asked. Temari could smell the alcohol in his breath and she scowled. Choji shot a knowing look and motioned for her to continue.

"No, it's just we haven't seen each other in so long." Temari said, now in a flirtatious tone. She put her hand on his thigh and giggled.

"I'm not in the mood." he drawled

"You're not in the mood to have sex with your girlfriend!" Temari shouted. She stood up and strode up to Choji.

"Okay we have a big problem on our hands. He's wasted and doesn't want to have sex. That never happens!" Temari groaned. She shook her head and glared at him.

"Who else could help?" Choji questioned. He and Temari shared a knowing look and knew exactly who to call.

* * *

Ino strode into their apartment with a stern face.

"Can you snap him out of it?" Temari questioned

"You bet I can." Ino answered confidently.

"We'll leave you to it." Choji nodded and pulled Temari out of the apartment.

"I think we were wrong about Shikamaru ignoring her." Choji decided

"I know." Temari agreed.

"Do we give them privacy or not?" Choji wondered out loud

"We probably should." Temari nodded. They decided to leave the apartment building for awhile.

Ino had already taken a seat next to him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To help you. What's wrong?"She questioned. He laughed and slipped off the couch.

"You want to know what's wrong?" He slurred.

"Of course I do." She said as she helped him stand.

"I'm fine." He said coldly as he brushed her off. He moved to fridge to pick another beer out.

"Stop it Shikamaru." She stated as she blocked his path. Her eyes looked directly into his hazy ones.

"Get out of the way." He shot back. She shook her head and stood her ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Ino pleaded

"Doing what?" He questioned

"Pushing me away. It's not fair. What did I do? Just tell me!" Ino cried. She felt tears in her eyes and bit them back.

"You didn't do anything. Just leave me alone." He replied coldly and pushed her out of his way.

"Why aren't you telling me anything!" She cried as she moved towards him.

"I can ask you the same question." He snorted

"What do you mean by that?" Ino questioned. She grabbed his wrist and made him face her.

"You're moving to Paris and I was the only person who didn't know. I used to be first person you'd go to for anything. " he answered coldly. He pulled his wrist back and she fell backwards.

"Why are you doing this to me!" She yelled

"Because everyone else can see it but you." He replied bitterly. He clenched his fists and took a step back.

"See what?"

"Can we talk later, my head is killing me." Shikamaru whined.

"No I'm asking you now. Why are you pushing me away?" Ino shook her head firmly.

"Because I have to." He snapped. All traces of alcohol seemed to vanish out of his voice.

"I'm already losing so much. Don't make me lose you too!" Ino cried and this time she let her tears fall. That's when Shikamaru finally looked at her. He saw her crying, crying because of _him._ Something broke inside and he cursed under his breath. He hated when she cried because he always felt so helpless. Ino went up to him and hugged him tightly. She buried her head in his chest.

"I don't care if you don't need me. I need you." She sobbed. She shook slightly against him.

"Ino, I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. They'd been in this position before but it seemed different this time. Ino always found comfort in Shikamaru but this time Shikamaru was the one being comforted.

"You can't do this." Ino sighed as she let go of him. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"Stop acting like you're alone. You're not and you never will be." Ino added.

"I know that." Shikamaru replied.

"Do you?" Ino persisted. Shikamaru nodded and Ino nodded.

"Give me reason to stay." Ino demanded.

"To stay where?" Shikamaru questioned

"Here with everyone. If you can't I'm leaving with Sai." Ino answered and briskly left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

"So have you changed your mind about Paris?" Sai questioned. Everytime Sai asked that question Ino would say she wasn't ready.

"I'm not sure." Ino replied nervously. Sai's eyes lit up. He had been waiting for her to sway her mind.

"I got the job, just in case you didn't know." Sai explained.

"I knew you would. It was just a matter of time." Ino smiled. She gave Sai a swift hug and went back to staring out the window. Ino thought back to whar she said to Shikamaru, _give me a reason to stay. _Like he would do that, he's such a lazy bum. Ino was really starting to like the idea of going to Paris. She could've pull the "you don't have the job yet" card anymore. She watched the clouds float by and all she could think of was her spiky ponytail best friend. They used to watch the clouds together when they were younger.

"Not to rush you but I need to be in Paris by the end of the month." Sai added as he snapped Ino out of her cloud watching.

"That's only two weeks away." Ino sighed. So much for waiting to making a decision. It was now or never.

"I'm not positive yet. I just need some time to think." Ino groaned. Suddenly her head felt dizzy and her stomach was in knots. All she wanted was to lie down and sleep her problems away but she had just woken up. She had to head out for work soon and she had used up all her sick days.

"You're looking pale. I'll get an aspirin." Sai observed and went to the medicine cabinet. Ino never got sick, she used her sick days for vacations or days she just didn't want to go to work. He had a bad feeling it was about Shikamaru. _Man there's just no getting rid of that guy. Ino finally stops seeing him and suddenly she's feeling sick about it. This is why you need to get her away. _

* * *

Shikamaru woke up to see Choji, Temari, and Sakura sitting in their living room.

"We need to talk," Choji started. Once he got closer he saw that they were all wearing shirts that said Team Shikaino. Shikamaru groaned and took a seat.

"By the way we're over, in case you couldn't tell." Temari smirked as she examined her freshly painted nail. Shikamaru was about to protest when Temari held up her hand and shook her head.

"Ino's leaving soon. You need to make your move soon." Temari sighed dramatically.

"She said you're supposed to give her a reason to stay." Sakura added perkily. That girl was so excited she could barely sit still.

"I don't have one." Shikamaru shrugged. Sakura glared at him and stood up so she loomed over him.

"You love her. That's a damn good reason." She hissed. Her hands were on her hips.

"Tell her." Choji added. He had a wider smile than usual on his face.

"Why should I? She's engaged." Shikamaru scoffed.

"Because he's a total asshole that'd in a year she'll hate." Temari barked. Shikamaru was surprised by her demeanor. She used to hate Ino, why was she trying a hard to her ex boyfriend to date her?

"Call her." Choji suggested.

"Confess all your feelings to her." Sakura gushed

"Make her stay." Temari smiled in agreement.

"This is the stupidest intervention ever." Shikamaru groaned as he stood up to leave. Choji grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him back down.

"I don't ask much from you but I'm asking you this, tell Ino you love her." He pleaded in an assertive tone.

"She'll listen to you." Sakura chirped.

"You'll never if you don't try." Temari nodded.

"I don't care anymore!" Shikamaru shouted as he freed himself from Choji's grip.

"Screw her! Screw you! All of you can go fuck yourselves!" He screamed as he went back into his room and locked the door.

"You're a coward!" Temari mocked after him. Sakura went up to his door and started pounding on it until Choji stopped her. She nodded and let Choji talk.

"Shikamaru, all your life you've wanted to protect her. You don't want her to get hurt. If she marries Sai she'll hurt on the inside and outside. Protect her from that. She needs you to do this for her. If you can't do it then she'll never forgive you avd neither will any of us. Do it for Ino." Choji explained proudly. He smiled at his own words and knew Shikamaru heard them. Choji knew Shikamaru would do it if it meant Ino wouldn't get hurt. After all Ino is the center of his earth, even if he denies it.

Shikamaru listened to every word Choji and cursed at how right he was.

"The fatso has a point. After that speech how can I refuse?" He wondered and opened his door.

"You can't go around making insightful speeches anymore, they're too troublesome." He rolled his eyes. Sakura was beaming and Temari even had a small smile. Choji handed him his cell phone and he also was beaming.

"Stop smiling." He groaned. He went in his room for privacy and dialed her number. No answer, he had to leave a voicemail. He peeked his head out the door and asked,

"I got a voicemail, isn't that sign?"

"Leave her a damn voicemail!" Sakura screeched and Shikamaru went back into his room. He took a deep breath and began,

"Ino you said to give you a reason to stay. My reason is that I love you. You're the most troublesome woman I know but I love you for that. I know Sai can give you a life I can't but I need you in my life. I wouldn't say this if I didn't mean it. I've always been there for you, can you do the same? If I couldn't see you or hear you everyday if drive myself mad. I'm so madly in love with you thst I can't even stand it. But let's be honest Sai doesn't want me in your life. I don't care, I'd do anything to be with you. Your brilliant, undeniably beautiful, sweet, kind, a good listener, asserrtive, avd everything I need. You're the one and you always will be." he poured his heart out. He sighed a breath of relief and smiled. He chuckled at how corny he sounded. He was also terrified of what Ino will say.

* * *

Ino has left her phone at home. Sai saw the message and scowled. He listened and his scowl grew larger. Finally he smirked and chuckled.

"Why isn't that sweet? Too bad she won't hear it." And he pressed the delete button,

**Voicemail deleted.**

* * *

_That's why you never confess your love through voicemail. Oh Sai you're so evil ;)_

_Thanks for the review, favorites, and follows :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Sai tried to deny that he felt guilty. Of course he knew what he did was wrong. He reasoned it was the best thing for the upcoming marriage. But then again why did he worry so much. If Ino wanted marry him why would she care about Shikamaru? He was the one who was always there for her, not him. He was the shoulder to cry on, not him. Sure Sai could offer Ino anything she wanted. But what if the thing she wanted was Shikamaru? Sai knew Shikamaru loved Ino, Sai loved her too. Or did he?

"I am a total asshole." Sai groaned. Ino was completely clueless about the love triangle around her. If she found out what Sai did who knows what she'd do? Sai felt his whole plan was falling apart.

"Why does he have to meddle so much?" Sai asked out loud since he knew no one could hear him. Ino was still at work. Sai contemplated telling her the truth. He thought about taking the secret to his grave. Then he realized no matter what he did when Shikamaru finds out she didn't get the message he'll tell her in person. Sai can't stop that unless he can get Ino to Paris quickly.

"That won't stop him. He has great persistence." Sai sighed and picked up Ino's phone. He was about to regret what he was about to do. He dialed Shikamaru's number and groaned.

"Hello?" Shikamaru asked on the other end

"It's Sai, Ino left her phone at home"

"Oh so you got the message and you deleted it didn't you?" Shikamaru questioned

"Well yes but I feel bad now. I've never felt guilty before and I hate it."

"Well that's great. Why did you call anyway?"

"I did it because I thought I was protecting Ino. I was wrong. I think it's time she makes a choice between us. We both love her, but we both can't have her." Sai replied bitterly.

"How do we do that? She's bad at making decisions quickly."

"I'm aware. Look I'm leaving for Paris today without her. If she follows me then she's mine. If she doesn't she's all yours." Sai answered

"Sounds like a plan." Shikamaru replied and hung up. Sai already had his things packed and he wrore a quick note to Ino. He bought two tickets and left one for her, the he left. Praying she'd follow.

* * *

Ino bounced through the door but her face turned sour when she saw it was practically empty. On the table was a note that said,

_Dear Ino, I have to leave now. I still want to be with you. I payed the rest of the months rent for you. The plane ticket I left for you is for next week. If you don't follow me the wedding's off. If you do our life with be filled with happiness. I know you'll make the right choice. _

Ino crumpled the note and threw it on the ground. She stared at the ticket and frowned. Why was this choice so hard? It should've been obvious from the start. But her friends, more like a certain friend always kept her here. It really was now or never . He held her back all this time and she didn't realize it. Then again it wasn't really a bad thing. She told herself a long time ago that they would never work. But the sexual tension between them was undeniable. Ino tried to stop herself but something always stopped it for her. He didn't think of her like that, did he? He seemed just as disappointed as she was when they almost kissed. For years that's what she wanted, even the slightest kiss.

"That's how I'll get my answer!" Ino declared as she ran out of the apartment.

* * *

Shikamaru was observing the formulas he had written on his chalkboard. He was trying to figure them out for the past week. He was the smartest person in the country and this is what he has to show for it. A bunch of scribbles on a board. He still got paid and that's what mattered to him. Choji had to work late that day so Shikamaru would be alone for awhile. Or so he thought because there was a knock on the door.

"Is Choji home?" Ino questioned when the door was open. Shikamaru shook his head and Ino grinned devishly. Shikamaru took a step back but Ino pulled him back eagerly.

"I've been wanting to do this for too long." she said seductively. She kicked the door closed and winked. She peeled off her blazer and moved closer. Ino never really tried to look sophisticated, she just threw on a jacket and headed out types door most of the time. This time she wore a plum strapless dress. The dress was well above the knee and fitted with a sweetheart neckline. It accentuated her curves and made her look taller. Her shoes were simple black heels. Her hair was in a high bun with curls cascading around her face. The only jewelry she wore were the earrings Shikamaru have her.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru questioned nervously. He liked where this was going but he was worried about her sudden mood change.

"Of course I am." She giggled. Her soft angelic giggle filled his mind as the gap between them closed. Her lips met his hastily as she grabbed him by the shirt. Her perfume wafted into his nose as he put one hand behind her head and the pother one the small of her back. Ino moved to wrap her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes. Shikamaru pinned Ino to the nearby wall as their kiss deepened. Ino gasped slightly against his mouth when he felt her waist. Shikamaru was utterly captivated by Ino. Her eyes were half closed, just adding to her already sexy self. Yet she kept her sweet and innocent look at the same time.

"Shika," She whispered sweetly against him. He pulled away to catch his breath. It was going so quickly. She leaned against the wall to breath avd she felt dizzy. Sai was a terrible kisser sadly. Ino had kissed many boys before but they never meant anything in her eyes, this was different. It seemed to go so fast but time didn't seen to move. Ino tossed her heels to the ground and sauntered up to him.

"Done already?" Ino challenged with a smirk. She had a hand on her hip and the other rested on his chest.

"Not even close," he smirked. He took out the clips that held her hair and cupped her face. He gave her a gentle kiss and pulled himself back. Ino tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms. She expected Shikamaru to be passive but this was ridiculous. She wanted to jump him but kept herself restrained. She looped her fingers though his belt loops. She was teasing his mind now. He usually carried her away when she was crying, it was his thing. But he always thought about carrying her to his bed to fulfill his biggest desires. Well he was about to make it a reality. She was used to his touch when he lifted her into is arms, this time she shivered against his touch. He always held her firmly but mostly gently. He rested her gently on his bed, his fingers lingered under her for a few seconds. She was hypnotizingly beautiful, her eyes locked with his. They were filled with desire. Her small smile made him melt. Her long platinum hair was sprawled in his pillow. Ino liked being on the bottom because being on top was to exhausting for her taste, plus she usually fell after awhile. Shikamaru pressed himself on top of her. Ino started undoing the buttons on his shirt and threw it off him. She admired how toned he was. He had a lean and muscular figure and he had a six-pack. He moaned when she felt it. He kissed her collar bone gently and moved down her arm. She giggled at how gentle he was being. Then again she did expect him to be. She tilted his chin up so their faces were next to each other. She planted a passionate kiss on his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist. When he accidentally bit her lip she moaned happily.

"I can stop if you aren't," Shikamaru breathed heavily. He moved off her and sat up.

"No, don't stop." Ino smiled as she leaned into him.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked. He wasn't about to take advantage of her.

"I haven't wanted anything more than this on my life." Ino whispered in his ear. He was trying to keep his cool.

"What about Sai?" Shikamaru questioned even though he knew the answer

"I want _you._" Ino replied. She fluttered her long eyelashes and ran her fingers up his chest. He sucked in his breath and nodded. She pointed to her dress and giggled.

"It's a little tight." She giggled. He carefully unzipped it with quick fingers. both knew that if they wanted to stop it was too late now.


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru had imagined sex with Ino a few times. Usually he pushed the image out of his head. But now when he was finally about to do it, he was getting cold feet. She was engaged after all. Something just felt wrong. He pulled out of the make out session they were having and breathed heavily.

"I can't." He sighed. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her.

"Yes you can." She protested

"I can't." he repeated.

"Am I a bad kisser?" Ino questioned suspiciously

"No quite the opposite actually." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Then why?" Ino pleaded.

"Because you're engaged and my best friend. Things could get screwed up and I don't want that." He answered seriously.

"Besides Choji should be coming home soon, it would be pretty awkward if he saw us." Shikamaru shrugged.

"You're no fun." Ino pouted. Ino scanned the room for her dress which they had tossed aside prior. Ino never understood why being in underwear was so embarrassing, it was like a swimsuit. Well she understood now. Shikamaru tried to not look at her. She giggled behind him and he finally turned around.

"You can peek I don't care." She rolled her eyes and finally saw her dress. She put it on and groaned.

"Well this was, different." she shrugged and sauntered out of his room. He fell back on his bed and cursed his his conscience.

"What a drag." he groaned. He found his discarded shirt and hastily put it on. He ran after her only to see her sitting patiently on the couch.

"I'm not leaving yet silly." She smirked. He took a seat next to her and prepared himself for yelling.

"I'm not mad, just confused." Ino added.

"It's a bad idea. You're getting married and moving away. This can't and won't work. We're friends and thats it." Shikamaru explained bitterly. He didn't want to be just friends. He wanted more but knew he wouldn't get it.

"I don't know anymore. Sai left for Paris and is expecting me to follow. I'm not sure if I can." Ino confessed. She tried to read Shikamaru's face but he was expressionless.

"Why did you come here then?" Shikamaru questioned.

"To make a decision. The problem is my decision just more complicated." Ino groaned as she put her head in her hands. She thought she would go to Paris. She thought was going to get married. She imagined her new life. Now all those thoughts left her mind.

"Love is troublesome isn't it?"

"It shouldn't be. It should be beautiful and easy." Ino pouted. She put her back into a bun and sighed deeply. She kissed him and enjoyed every minute. She wasn't supposed to, but she did. All common sense left her mind. All she wanted was it know where Shikamaru stood in her life. Now she couldn't even think about where Sai stood. Nothing was like it seemed.

"It gets easier." Shikamaru reassured. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her waist.

"How would you know?" Ino scoffed

"I don't know. I just do." Shikamaru smirked. Then Ino looked up and asked in a soft and quiet voice,

"Do you love me?". Shikamaru was taken back. He knew his answer but he actually say it? He had to, right?

"I don't know." He lied. He tried to avoid her piercing gaze. But it was so hard not to and he eventually gave in. Her face was unreadable. All the walls she usually broke around him went up. Shikamaru wasn't sure why he lied. Maybe he was afraid of what she's say. Maybe it was that he was just a big coward. Or maybe he didn't want to hear her say it back.

"Why do make me feel so close and far away from you at the same time?" Ino questioned, successfully breaking the silence.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Shikanaru shook his head and stood up. He wafted to end the conversation but Ino wouldn't budge. Even though she was much shorter than him, she was extremely intimidating. Her eyes locked with his and hands on her hips.

"You never would." Ino replied seriously.

"Not intentionly." He muttered.

"Just quit it! You beat yourself over things you can't help!" Ino snapped.

"You just don't understand do you?" Shikanaru questioned sternly. Ino raised avd eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"I've screwed up many things before. But the one thing I've never screwed up was protecting you. That's what I can do. If I can't do that then what can I do? I don't want to be a genius! I couldn't care less." Shikamaru shot back.

"Well if I'm that much of burden then I'll get out of your of your life!" Ino yelled and pushed past him towards the door.

"I didn't mean it like that." He apologized as he blocked her path.

"Then what did you mean?" Ino asked briskly

"Ino, I do what I do to help you. I never said you were a burden." Shikamaru replied

"but why?" Ino asked

"Because I lov-like you." He stammered hoping she wouldn't notice his slip up.

"Of course you do." She sighed and left his apartment. He watched her go with a pained expression.

"Really smooth." He groaned. He leaned back against the wall and pulled out a cigarette. He took a long drag and finally released the cigarette from his mouth. He thought he was doing the right thing but he wasn't so sure anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Ino didn't want to go back to Sai's apartment that night. So she went to Sakura's. She was welcomed in with open arms.

"Ino!" Violet cheered when she saw Ino. Ino laughed and sat down next to her.

"What's up Ino?" Sakura questioned. Sakura saw Ino's nervous expression and sighed. Sakura wondered of Ino would tell her about Shikamaru.

"Sai left me." Ino answered bitterly. Sakura nodded sympathetically but knew there was something else.

"And when I found out I went to Shikamaru's. And then I kissed him." Ino explained anxiously. She bit her lip and looked up. Instead of looking angry, Sakura was beaming. She took Ino's hands and pulled her up into a hug.

"I knew it!" She squealed

"Knew what?" Ino questioned as she pushed Sakura away from her. As kept her hands firmly placed on her shoulders.

"That you liked him. I wonder if you ever got over your crush on him back in high school." Sakura teased.

"I didn't have a crush on him." Ino denied. Sakuta giggled when she was the slight blush on Ino's face.

"Choji said you did. He also said Shikamaru had a crush on you you guys thought it would be awkward if you dated. So sad." Sakura teased again. Ino had to admit she was right. It was hard to not have a crush on the guy you've known all your life. Shikamaru and Ino were best friends before they met Choji. Even after that they were still closer.

"Choji had a crush on you too right?" Sakura questioned.

"It was small and didn't last long." Ino explained. When Shikamaru introduced Choji to Ino, it was obvious Choji liked her. Although it wasn't an annoying crush and it didn't get in the way of their friendship. Shikamaru seemed even more annoyed then usual at that time.

"But Shikamaru's wasn't." Sakura raised an eyebrow. Ino threw up her hands and sighed.

"Whatever you say." She groaned.

"Why aren't you happy?" Sakura asked

"Because I'm engaged and I kissed my best friend." Ino groaned. Sakura shrugged as if there was nothing that can be done.

"We haven't had a fun day for awhile. We could use one." Sakura decided. Ino laughed and shook her head. Sakura slammed her hand down and looked firmly into Ino's eyes.

"You're serious?" Ino sniffed

"Well go to the beach tommorow. We can invite all our friends." Sakura persuaded

"Fine it's a plan." Ino nodded and smiled. Maybe a day at the beach with all her friends would keep her mind off romance.

"You'll be irresistible in that new bikini I got you. I don't wear bikinis anymore, stupid stretch marks." Sakura told her friend.

"You'll look fine." Ino reassured.

"Of course I will." Sakura winked.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Ino questioned

"Absolutely!" Sakura agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

Everyone had arrived at the beach that day. Hinata and Sakura both had on the same white one piece swimsuit and were arguing over who looked better. TenTen was sunbathing in a pink swimsuit while Neji was begging her to swim.

"When I get a perfect sunkissed look, I'll swim." She argued. Neji sighed and went over to Choji. Naruto and Kiba were burying him in sand.

"Stop moving." Kiba whined. Then his dog, Akamaru ran up to him carrying a frisbe. He threw it and turned his attention back to Choji with a heavy sigh.

"If Gaara were here then you'd be buried in five minutes." Naruto added. The sand siblings and Lee couldn't make it that day because they lived in Suna. Shino was examining seashells along the shore nearby.

"No bugs, what a pity." He sighed. The only two actually in the ocean were Ino and Shikamaru. Ino didn't want to swim alone so she pulled Shikamaru in with her.

"But I want to watch the clouds." He complained.

"Well you're already in the water." Ino shrugged. Ino debuted her new purple bikini that Sakura bought her.

"You dragged me in." Shikamaru smirked. Ino rolled her eyes and swam deeper into the water.

"Troublesome girl." He muttered as he swam after. He splashed behind her and she shrieked. She had a devilish grin on her face as he turned around. She launched a bigger splash through the water. A splashing war started.

"Stop it!" Ino squealed as she jumped back.

"You started it." Shikamaru laughed.

"No you did!" Ino shot back. They bagan to swim back when a huge wave crashed into them. Shikamaru bobbed up first and gasped for a breath. He saw Ino struggling to swim nearby.

"Ino!" He yelled as he swam over. He swam her back to the beach. She started coughing up water.

"Are you okay?" He questioned with a worried expression. Ino nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks Shika." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Naruto came running up to them.

"That wave was awesome!" He shouted. Ino and Shikamaru glanced at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He questioned. Before they could answer Hinata walked up.

"We're going to play volleyball. W-wanna play?" She asked. She was mostly looking at Naruto.

"Yeah!" He shouted and rushed past her.

"We'll play." Ino answered.

"We will?" Shikamaru groaned. Ino pinched his arm and Hinata giggled. Then she hurried off after Naruto.

"When will he realize she likes him?" Ino asked out loud.

"Sometimes even the most obvious attractions go unnoticed." Shikamaru shrugged and stood up. He offered his hand to Ino which she gladly accepted. Shikamaru held he hand even after he helped her stand. It wasn't until they met their friends that Shikamaru let go of her hand.

"Boys against girls. Choji be the referee." Sakura ordered.

"We'll go easy on you." Kiba teased resulting in a high five from Neji.

"We should be the ones going easy." TenTen shot back.

"Who do you think will win Hinata?" Choji asked.

"Well I-I think that, maybe we w-will." She stuttered nervously.

"Boys rule!" Naruto chanted. Hinata turned bright red and turned away. Ino rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Can we just play?" She asked impatiently. With that Sakura served the ball over avd the game began. The game was pretty even until Hinata served the ball and it hit Naruto in the nose.

"Ouch." He groaned as he held his nose which was bleeding. Everyone crowded around him except Hinata and Shikamaru.

"He'll n-never like me now." Hinata cried.

"He's overreacting." Shikamaru chuckled and rested his hand Hinata's shoulder.

"He doesn't notice me." Hinata sighed.

"They never do." Shikamaru shook his head.

"You mean Ino don't you?" Hinata asked. Her eyes drifted to Ino who was arguing with Choji. Shikamaru nodded.

"I see the way you look at her. It's too b-bad she doesn't notice." Hinata added knowingly.

"But it seems everyone else does." Shikamaru chuckled

"Same with me." Hinata groaned.

"Love is troublesome." Shikamaru chuckled as went back to everyone else.

* * *

Once the game was over everyone went back to their usual activities. Shikamaru could finally watch the clouds in peace. That was until Sakura blocked the sky.

"How did Ino take the message?" She questioned perkily as usual.

"Sai deleted it." Shikamaru sighed.

"That jerk!" Sakura huffed. Shikamaru began to shoo her away.

"Well you have to tell her in person." Sakura decided as she sat next to him.

"Why?"

"Because it is destiny. You're meant to be together." Sakura gushed. Sakura strated quoting different romance novels.

"I understand. I'll do it later." Shikamaru groaned and went back to cloud watching. Sakura glared at him and stormed off.

"She's just as troublesome as Ino." Shikamaru mumbled. Speaking of Ino, where was she? Everyone else was gathered in close proximity on the beach except her. She was probably flirting. Even though she is engaged she still flirted. Against his better judgement he decided to go look for her.

* * *

Ino was lounging at the snack bar. She stared at the grape snow cone in her hand. She moved to stare at the clouds. She had to admit it was pretty relaxing. She always teased Shikamaru about his lazy pastime. She'd watch them with him but her gaze always drifted back to him. He'd occasionally give her a sideways glance but would go back to the clouds. Ino started walking but was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice where she walking. She bumped into someone bulky, effectively crushing her snow cone on him.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized. She gawked up at him. He was the tallest person she had ever seen.

"Just my luck." She said under her breath.

"What'd you say missy?" He hissed as he stared down at her.

"I said I was sorry." Ino repeated nervously as she took a step back.

"You should be." He barked and stepped closer. Her small 5'2 frame cowered under his. Before the confrontation went farther Ino felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back.

"She already apologized." Shikamaru replied angrily. Ino stared at her wrist which was still being grasped firmly by Shikamaru.

"Stay out of this, ponytail." He growled.

"Let me rephrase, _we _humbly apologize." Shikamaru snapped and dragged Ino away. Ino finaly pulled away when they had a decent distance between the snack bar.

"He was a monster. Did you see how tall he was?" Shikamaru gaped

"And you handled him like a pro, as you always do" Ino smirked.

"I'm kind of an expert at telling off jerks." Shikamaru replied.

"Don't get cocky." Ino teased. They noticed where they were standing, on the top of a steep sand dune.

"You know in the movies this is when one of us trips and we both fall." Ino noted.

"Then they kiss." Shikamaru added. Ino giggled and stepped closer. They didn't notice Sakura sneaking up behind them. She pushed Ino into Shikamaru and they tumbled down.

"If he won't make it happen I will." Sakura smirked. Ino clutched Shikamaru tightly as they fell down the soft sand until they finally landed at the bottom. Shikamaru laughed when looked down at Ino. His arms were on either side of her and she was smiling up at him.

"So we fell, now what?" She asked softiy.

"Well," Shikamaru started but Ino put a finger to his lips.

"Don't tell me, _show me._" Ino whispered. He tilted her chin to meet his. Their eyes both shut was their lips barely brushed. He leaned into her and just as they were about to kiss

"HEY! Are you guys okay?" Naruto yelled from the top of the dune.

"You idiot!" Sakura screamed and shoved him down. Shikamaru flicked his eyes open and groaned at Naruto rolling down. Ino cursed under her breath and they both got up and brushed the sand off. Ino cast Shikamaru a glance but he had already moved on to helping Naruto.

"He's so oblivious." She sighed.

"She's so clueless it's troublesome." Shikamaru groaned as he walked up the dune.

"Can you stop meddling?" Shikamaru asked Sakura.

"You were so close!" Sakura squeaked excitedly.

"I've been close for years. It's never gone my way, and I'm doubting it ever will." Shikamaru replied solemnly.

"You've liked her for years? That so romantic!" Sakura sighed dreamily.

"Since we were ten. I dated Temari to get over her but it didn't work." Shikamaru confessed.

"She liked you in highschool."

"I know and she knew I liked her back. It was pretty weird." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Can I tell you something?" Shikamaru questioned suddenly

"Of course, I'm always here for the sake of love." Sakura replied proudly

"We kissed yesterday and almost again down there." Shikamaru said as he pointed to the dune.

"Ino told me that already and I saw. But Naruto stopped you, ugh it was so frustrating!" Sakura pouted childishly

"What did she tell you?" Shikamaru questioned with a nervous expression

"That she kissed you. She didn't say anything else. How was it? I assume she's a good kisser, is she really?" Sakura questioned.

"Well she is definitely. It was, intense. Very passionate you could say." Shikamaru smiled at the memory.

"You're smiling! She really does bring out the best in you." Sakura nodded and Shikamaru started walking away.

"I guess she does." He shrugged. Ino had finaly dragged Natuto up and shooed him away.

"Sakura I need your absolute honest opinion on something," Ino started and but her lip nervously. Sakura smiled warmly and nodded.

"I don't think I can marry Sai. Am I crazy?"

"Ino, you're a crazy person. But this decision isn't crazy. I think that if your heart doesn't belong to Sai, then you have every right to break up. If you love someone else you're supposed to tell them. Don't make a life changing mistake. I never thought Sai was the one." Sakura explained. She locked her emerald eyes with Ino's sternly. Ino could tell she was being dead serious.

"Then it's time to break off my engagement." Ino decided. Her heart knew what to do, but would her head listen?


	11. Chapter 11

Ino tore up another breakup letter. She didn't know how to write what she really also didn't want to admit Sai was right about Shikamaru. Ino also wanted him to get full closure. No letter felt right. They all felt fake or forced. Ino never was the kind of person to write out her feelings. Of course she felt terrible but Sai would get over her eventually. She already packed her things and made plans to live with Sakura again. The problem was their neighbor. Would she be able to start the relationship she desperately. It was like highschool all over again. They just had bad timing. Shikamaru saw himself as the best friend and nothing else. Ino was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Ino threw the note in the trash and opened it up happily. Her face was shocked when she saw Sai.

"I thought you're supposed to be in Paris." Ino gasped.

"Paris is no fun if I'm alone. I miss you. I've made so many mistakes during our time together. But you've looked beyond them." Sai confessed as a swept Ino into a hug.

"Sai, I need to," Ino started.

"You don't need to do anything but listen. Ino I'm begging for you to come with me. Please,"

"Sai I really need to say," Ino interrupted. Sai ignored her and continued talking,

"I'll leave Paris behind. I'll go wherever you want. Hell, I'll move into that apartment with all your friends." Sai confined happily.

"No." Ino shook her head finally.

"Neither of us are committed enough. We did this too fast." Ino replied sadly. She could practically see Sai's heart break.

"I'm truly sorry. I've been trying to tell you but I couldn't find the words." Ino added tearfully. She wasn't expecting his reaction.

"But I love you." He whispered.

"I know but I've changed, _we've _changed."

"What changed? You can't say you don't love me. Think about what I can give you." Sai pleaded.

"Everything. This isn't true love. I care about you Sai, I really do. But I can't marry you." Ino refused as she took off her ring. She handed it sadly back to Sai.

"Yes you can! You can marry me. Don't you see it, our life will be perfect." Sai shot back.

"Sai I've already made up my mind." Ino said trying to stay calm. She had to keep a level head. Sai snapped his head up, livid. He changed from being heartbroken to being angry. Ino didn't blame him but ushered for him to leave.

"It was Shikamaru right? I knew it was him." Sai seethed fiercely.

"That's not true." Ino lied partially. Although he was a big reason there were others, like Sai's mood swings and anger problems.

"You're making a mistake." Sai snapped.

"You need to go." Ino said firmly.

"Can't you just tell me why?" Sai pleaded as he grabbed Ino's wrists. A shot of pain rushed through Ino.

"Sai, you're hurting me." She said trying to keep a neutral tone. Sai loosened his grip slightly but his icy glare continued.

"Tell me it was him!" He growled.

"Calm down." Ino winced.

"I'm going crazy, just please tell me." Sai pleaded. For a moment Ino saw a flicker of pity in his eyes before they returned to daggers.

"You're right." Ino whimpered.

"Do you love him more than me?" Sai questioned with softer tone.

Ino hesitated before finally whispering,"I'm not sure."

"You don't need if spare my feelings anymore." Sai sighed unsatisfied. Ino felt a tear slowly roll down her face as she tried to turn away. Sai tightened his grip and returned to his harsh expression.

"You don't have to lie anymore." Sai replied. A pang of guilt swept through Ino. Ino prided herself at being a good liar but she only lied when she felt it was needed.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. Sai hardened his grip and Ino winced harder.

"I love him." She finaly responded. She knew her words were true. The words slapped Sai in the face. He released her and stormed out. Ino stared after him in slid down the wall. She clutched her legs to her chest and let her slow, silent tears flow down her face.

"Hey Ino are you in there?" Sakura asked. Ino forgot that Sakura was helping her move back.

"Come in." She answered shakingly as she wiped her face. There were ugly bruises on her tugged the sleeves of her cardigan down as she stood up to greet Sakura. Sakura saw Ino's shocked face and gave her a hug.

"Sai came and I broke off the engagement. He took it badly really badly." Ino shuddered.

"He was here?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded meekly with worried eyes.

"Is he hurt you?" Sakura questioned. She was a doctor after all and she always helped people when they were hurting.

"I hurt him more, well not physically." Ino answered. Sakura nodded sympathetically and picked up one of the suitcases lying around the apartment.

"It's time to start fresh." Sakura smiled brightly. Ino appreciated Sakura'a efforts but they didn't lighten her forced a laugh and took two suitcases. The two began to force the luggage into Sakura's car. Sakura was waiting anxiously for Ino's surprise it get there. Sakura figured Ino might need extra motivation so she called Shikamaru. Sakura had to argue quite a bit before he finally agreed. Sakura figured he'd make Ino smile.

"What are you waiting for?" Ino questioned.

"You'll see." Sakura beamed. Ino raised and laughed when she saw Shikamaru's car pull up.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Sakura smiled and drove off.

"Sakura said you needed help moving. So you're actually staying here?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah and I'm not getting married either." Ino sighed as she turned away to hide her expression. She hid it from Sai and Sakura but if someone were to uncover it, Shikamaru would be the one. Her expression read shock and fear.

"You don't seem disappointed. What's up?" Shikamaru asked as he moved closer.

"Well I broke it off." She mumbled. She suddenly felt cold and shivered. She realized she wasn't shivering, she was trembling. Ino fought every urge to cry. She felt hands rest on her shoulders to steady her. Shikamaru then cupped the side if her face and made her face him directly. Her face was an open book. Shikamaru sucked in a breath and nodded for her to continue.

"Sai came back today." Ino said as she tried to keep a steady scowled at what he figured Sai did. He looked down and saw Ino's wrists. Thy were just visible enough for himto see the bruises. He lightly touched them and Ino still winced albeit she hid it fairly well.

"He better be running back to Paris." He sneered to himself.

"That's not all though." He told Ino. He could tell there was something else that got also so shaken up.

"I've never seen him like that. Yes he hit me once but he immediately apologized. This time he just kept going." Ino explained on the brink of crying. She told herself she wouldn't cry anymore because of this. Shikamaru stayed silent for awhile. The silence was killing then but neither knew how to respond.

"Why is it always me?" Ino finally asked. Then she let herself fall into him as she let her tears fall down her face. He held her and thought about what he could do.

"Wait, he's still liable for damages done to the apartment right?" Shikamaru questioned as an idea dawned on him. Ino nodded and Shikamaru let go of her. He opened his car trunk and pulled out a baseball bat.

"You have a bat in your car?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Shikamaru shrugged. He started walking back to the building as Ino followed. She still had her spare key and offered it to him. She had caught on to what he was going to do.

"Well what do I trash first?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Do the bathroom!" Ino laughed. Shikamaru broke every appliance in there and moved into trashing almost everything in it. He handed the bat to Ino. She moved to the rickety table and smashed it.

"Well enough damage has been done. It feels good doesn't it." Shikamaru smiled as he examined the wreckage.

"It really does." Ino agreed with a wide smile.

"See, I've always got your back." Shikamaru smirked. He saw Ino's smile fade.

"You look better with a smile on your face." He said as he nudged her shoulder playfully. A light hollow laugh escaped Ino before she began to scowl again. Shikamaru was trying to think of something to say but couldn't.

"Did you actually like him or were you pretending?" Ino questioned

"I was pretending. He was a total jerk to everyone especially you. But I saw how happy you were with him. I was trying to protect you." Shikamaru confessed.

"Why do you always need to be protect me?"

"Ino you can do whatever you want, be with whoever you want, go wherever you want, but I'll always protect you. Even when you don't need it. It's what I do." Shikamaru answered seriously. His eyes were full of gentleness yet he kept his voice serious. Ino also admired how he was able to do that. Ino hugged him fir the second time that day. She squeezed him against her childishly. She felt like she was ten again. She just felt happy, truly happy.

"Remember when you said you needed me? Well I need you too." Shikamaru said with a voice barely over a whisper.

"Really?" Ino questioned hopefully. Her eyes still had a ring of smudged mascara around them.

"Really." he smiled


	12. Chapter 12

"So you dumped him _and _trashed his apartment. You're evil." Sakura laughed when Ino explained what happened. Ino had finally finished moving her things into Sakura's apartment. It felt good to be back home.

"Well technically Shikamaru trashed his apartment." Ino replied. A wide smile spread across Sakura's face. She leaned in closer.

"Oh he did?" She asked happily as she raised an eyebrow. She nudged Ino's shoulder.

"Stop looking at me weirdly." Ino huffed.

"Did he do anything else?" Sakura persisted.

"Of course not, well I mean," Ino rambled as her face turned red in embarrassment.

"Why is your face red?" Sakura giggled.

"Did you kiss?" Sakura asked. Her eyes full of uncontrollable excitement. Ino shook her head hastily.

"Did you want to?" Sakura questioned with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"Maybe." Ino mumbled.

"Are you in love?" Sakura asked curiously

"Can you stop asking questions?" Ino asked with an annoyed sigh. Violet wobbled up to them with grin.

"Ino's in love." She giggled. Sakura clapped and picked he daughter up.

"Yes she is!" Sakura cheered as she tickled Violet's belly.

"Sometimes I regret moving back in with you guys." Ino groaned.

"Ino's in love." Violet repeated gleefully

"She's like a parrot." Ino smiled. The word love stuck in her head.

* * *

"You can't just go around trashing apartments." Choji chuckled

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Shikamaru questioned

"Trashing an apartment or messing with Sai?"

"Both." Shikamaru smirked.

"You killed two birds with one stone, or one bat." Choji nodded, impressed.

"I've got skills."

"Like solving mathematical equations at the drop of a hat. Being hopelessly in love with your best friend since we were kids. Breaking up the engagement of that same best friend. Beating up anyone that hurts her, even slightly. Even trashing his apartment without a moment of hesitation." Choji shot back.

"I wasn't in love with her when we were kids." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes you were." Choji snapped.

"It was just a crush." Shikamaru scoffed

"Well then that was the biggest crush I've ever seen." Choji smirked. Shikamaru couldn't deny that.

"So when are you going to tell her you love her again?" Choji questioned.

"I don't know, when the timing is right." Shikamaru shrugged. Choji gave a defeated sigh and pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Shikamaru asked

"Someone that can make _perfect _timing." He replied with a devious grin.

* * *

Sakura and Choji had created a full proof plan, or at least they hoped.

"So where are we going exactly?" Ino asked

"Don't ask questions!" Sakura shouted as she rummaged through Ino's closet. She scanned through dresses and skirts until she finally found the outfit she wanted.

"Put your hair up in a ponytail." Sakura ordered. Sakura handed Ino her outfit choice. It consisted of a black blouse with a now around the neck and a fitted floral skirt. A pair of sheer black tights and black heels topped off the look.

"Again, where are we going?" Ino asked again.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sakura said with an evil glint in her eye. Before Ino coils question further there was a knock on the door. Sakura smiled and revealed Choji standing in the doorway.

"This plan will work right?" Choji asked. Sakura just winked and pulled Ino out the door.

"He's watching Violet with me while you and Shikamaru can do whatever you want." Sakura giggled. Ino began to protest but was stopped abruptly.

"We're here! Oh by the way Shikamaru has no idea about this." Sakura whispered and opened the door. Shikamaru was reading on the couch and looked up with a bored expression. Sakura pushed Ino into the apartment and giggled as she closed the door. Shikamaru groaned and Ino sighed dramatically.

"Do they ever stop?" Ino laughed as she took a seat next to him.

"Nope. So they dressed you up too." Shikamaru chuckled. Ino had to admit Shikamaru looked pretty handsome when he cleaned up.

"You look nice." Ino smiled.

"Well you look beautiful." Shikamaru responded as he reverted his eyes.

"Oh come on, that's not true." Ino mumbled with a light blush.

"I'll always think you're beautiful." Shikamaru whispered. Ino's blush deepened at his compliment. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Well thank you." Ino replied bashfully. Ino scooted closer to him nervously. Sensing this he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in. Ino gasped from his sudden flirtatious move.

"So what now?" Ino asked softly. She used to be an expert at flirting, now she was completely lost. He was looking at her with his usual smirk. But he had that same devious glint in his eye that Sakura had. At the same time his eyes kept a soft look. Her eyes were striking. Sakura had put black eyeliner on her. It made her already bright eyes twinkle. Ino wanted him to make the first move this time. So she tried to make herself look adorable. She widened her eyes and let a small smile creep onto her face. She had the face of an angel. She gently took her heels off and curled into him. She was teasing him with her sweetness. She knew it drove him crazy. Finally he couldn't take it and crushed his lips to hers. Ino gasped slightly and pulled him onto her. Ino arched her back up slightly.

"Ino are you sure?" Shikamaru whispered as he pulled apart from her.

"Shut up and kiss me." Ino whispered back as she propped herself on an elbow. She used the back of her hand to bring his face to hers. He felt the curves of her body as he lifted her off the couch. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss intensified. He pinned her against the wall like the last time they kissed. Shikamaru had come to adore the little gasp Ino did whenever he kissed her. Her eyes were half lidded as he pressed his body to hers. She stood on her toes to meet his face. Ino gave him full control.

"Shika," she whispered against his lips. His eyes opened quickly as he pulled away.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked with a worried expression.

"No silly, I'm trying to be sexy." Ino giggled as she ran her fingers up his chest. All his instincts told him to stop. This was his best friend and he didn't want to ruin that. He pushed away all his thoughts as he kissed her almost feverishly. He lifted her into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He planted a gentle kiss before looking deeply into her eyes.

"We don't have it stop." Ino said with determination

"Are you sure?"

"Stop worrying about me, make love to me." Ino teased as she messes with his spiky ponytail. Shikamaru let his urges take over him as he carried Ino to his bed. Ino undid the buttons on his shirt and threw it aside. Ino peeled of her tights and took out her ponytail. Ino remembered they got about this close last time. Ino was fascinated by the angles of his bare chest. They were sharp and defined.

"So this really is happening?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"It really is." Ino purred as she brought him closer.

* * *

"How was I compared to Temari?" Ino panted. They both were lying down in his bed contently.

"Way better. How about me against Sai?"

"Sai was such a bad kisser and was awful in bed. Needless to say, you win." Ino smirked. Then reality hit Shikamaru and his eyes widened

"Did we actually," he started. Ino shared the nervous glance and nodded.

"We can't speak of this." Shikamaru demanded

"Why? Are you embarrassed of me?" Ino questioned with an eyebrow raised

"Because we're best friends. This can't be happening to us."

"What if we want to be more than friends?" Ino asked hesitantly. Shikamaru turned to face her. She had a serious expression on her face that meant business.

"Do you want that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do you?"

"I asked you first." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yes." Ino said softly.

"Well that's good because I have the same answer." Shikamaru smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Choji and Sakura were beaming when they snuck into Shikamaru's room later that day. Both had fallen asleep together on his bed. Ino used his arm as a pillow. She had little bits of his shirt in her fists as she curled into him. His other arm draped over her protectively. Their foreheads brushed together.

"Aw they're so cute." Sakura whispered.

"Your plan worked." Choji nodded.

"Do you think he told her?" Sakura questioned. Choji shook his head sadly.

"He's going to do it spontaneously. We can't push it." Choji explained

"Maybe we can push her do make the first move." Sakura suggested.

"She loves him?" Choji asked with a small hint of jealousy.

"I think so."

"She probably does." Choji sniffed. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Them her jaw dropped and she shoved Choji out of the room

"I can't believe it. You're jealous!" She screeched.

"What if I am?" Choji questioned

"Are you going to ruin all the progress we made?"

"I would never. I really want them together but I can't help how I feel." Choji groaned. Sakura slapped him and glared.

"How long has this been going on?" Sakura hissed, her fingers pressed on the bridgeif her nose. Her annoyed groan filled the room.

"It's small I promise. The way Shikamaru talks about her made me realize why I liked her before. It's not love so you have nothing to worry about." Choji explained

"If you ruin this I'll have you dead." Sakura said finally and stormed out of the apartment.

"Why is there always a problem?" She asked herself.

* * *

It was the next day and everyone had home to work. Shikamaru was left home alone but kept getting distracted. He now knew Ino liked him but did she love him? The door opened and Shikamaru cursed that he forgot to lock it.

"Do you ever go away?" He asked when he saw Sai.

"I will after this. I want to warn you about her." Sai said sternly.

"And why should I listen to you?" Shikamaru questioned, his face darkened.

"Because as much as I despise you I don't want her to break another heart." Sai sighed.

"Like you care." Shikamaru scoffed

"I care that you stole her for me." Sai snapped.

"She's too good for you." Shikamaru shot back. Sai chuckled slightly before talking again.

"That's true, but the same goes for you."

"What'a your point?" Shikamaru said with heavy annoyance in his tone.

"She looks so sweet and coy on the outside. With those big bright eyes and her charming smile. Don't you love the little gasp she does when you kiss her. Or how she lets you take control. And who could forget how she whispers your name during a passionate kiss" Sai taunted with a satisfied smirk. Shikamaru sucked in a breath while clenching his fists. He felt his rage boiling inside him.

"But put all that aside and she's just a little bitch." Sai continued. Shikamaru's eyes were like daggers now. His lips were pressed together so hard that they were a straight line.

"She's arrogant, bossy, stubborn, vain," Sai began but was stopped by Shikamaru shoving him against the wall.

"I dare you to say one more bad thing about her." Shikamaru threatened.

"How about oblivious? Oblivious that you love her. Oblivious that she's just using you. Oblivious to all the hearts she'll break. Do I have to continue?" Sai smirked. Shikamaru was about to protest but Sai stuck out his hand.

"Just protect her for me. She's too good for this world." Sai continued.

"So you're leaving for good?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Once you promise me you'll take care of her. I hate to admit it but I still care about her. I've hurt her too much already, I won't let you do the same." Sai ordered.

"I've always protected her and I always will." Shikamaru nodded.

"You were pretty annoying about it though. She told you _everything _about us. She was always going on and on about how protective you were."Sai chuckled and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"In case you need it later. I have no need for it now." Sai shrugged as tossed the ring to Shikamaru. He recognized it as Ino's old engagement ring.

"You don't have to," Shikamaru protested

"If I can't marry her then your the next best option. I'd rather it be you than some asshole she met at a bar." Sai rolled his eyes and walked out of the apartment. Leaving Shikamaru with a triumphant smile. He looked at the ring in his hand with a skeptical expression.

"Will I ever use you?" He asked. He needed to hide it away before anyone could get it. But Choji snoops so much where would he not find it? So Shikamaru just shoved it in his pocket and went back to work, not giving it a second thought.

* * *

"Give me all the juicy details." Sakura demanded when she shopped by Ino's flower shop. Ino gave the hospital flower bouquets once a week free of charge. Sakura always picked them up so she could talk to her friend.

"Do I have to?" Ino whined. She was finishing up the rainbow daisy display she made for the children's rooms.

"Are you dating?" Sakura persisted

"I think so." Ino shrugged.

"How can you think so? It's a yes or no question."

"Then yes." Ino replied with a radiant smile. Sakura grabbed her hands and danced her around the counter. Sakura squealed with delight.

"I knew it! Sakura Haruno, matchmaker extraordinaire!" She exclaimed as she finally released Ino's hands.

"How long have you been planning this?" Ino questioned with a slight laugh

"Maybe a month after you got engaged." Sakura shrugged and grabbed the flower arrangement off the counter.

"Did anyone like Sai?" Ino asked more to herself than Sakura

"Well you did. I sure didn't. I can't speak for anyone else." Sakura answered perkily and skipped out of the shop. Ino's smile faded when Sai walked into the shop.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Paris?" Ino asked as she masked the annoyance in her voice.

"Yes and I'm not visiting again. I just want to make sure you're happy with him." Sai yawned.

"I am." Ino said immediately.

"And he's not going to make the same mistakes I did?" Sai questioned

"Nope, anything else?"

"Why him over me?" Sai asked

"Because he knows me. He's been there through thick and thin times. We're honest with each other. We know each other's boundaries. He takes care of me even when I don't need it. You never took an extra step to make me happy, Shikamaru did. He makes me laugh when I'm about to cry. I bring out the better side of him. He's a genius, kind spirited, truthful, brave, honest, and he's pretty hot too." Ino explained with a dreamy expression.

"A match made in heaven, or by Sakura." Sai chuckled and walked out of the store. Ino wondered why Sai would even care about her anymore. He hadn't spoken to her since she stopped the engagement. She just figured he was mad at her and would probably never see her again.

* * *

Ino bounced into the ramen shop. Choji and Naruto wanted to celebrate their friends getting together. Shikamaru was running late as usual.

"So you broke up with Sai and immediately started dating Shikamaru," Naruto started. Ino bit her lip nervously and nodded. Ino turned and thought she saw Choji look jealous for a split second. Then his usual smile returned to his face.

"You're awesome! Girl power for the win!" Naruto shouted. Ino laughed at how clueless Naruto could be sometimes. He could perk anyone up. Naruto and Ino were actually close friends. He always put her in a good mood without realizing it. Suddenly their pineapple head friend strode in with a heavy yawn.

"Overslept again." Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's three thirty in the afternoon." Ino giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sure you woke up at six in the morning." Shikamaru replied.

"Five forty five actually." Ino smirked as she examined her nail. Her lilac nail polish was chipping slightly on her ring finger. She sighed at how bare it was without a ring.

"You two are so different it's funny. Ino's like a ray of sunshine. Shikamaru, you're like a rain cloud." Naruto laughed.

"Put them together and you get a rainbow." Choji added with a wink. Shikamaru saw the way that Ino's eyes lit up and smiled at her. Not his sarcastic smirk, but a genuine smile that he let only Ino see He always dropped his guard around her. Shikamaru knew Ino did the same around him. They'd been like that since they were children. Choji observed them with a beaming smile, all thoughts of jealousy left his mind. The way they looked at each other proved they were a perfect match. It was true love and everyone knew it. Even Naruto could see their strong bond.

"The rain cloud is smiling!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"And he's back." Naruto sighed as he went into the kitchen to prepare the food. Choji hurried after him.

"Don't want to be the third wheel." He shrugged.

"You'll never be the third wheel." Shikamaru chuckled. He didn't know Choji usually felt like the third wheel. He didn't really mind it but it was true. Ino and Shikamaru were always together. They even went to colleges that were close to each other. They went to each other first about anything. Yet even though they both obviously liked each other, their friendship didn't become awkward. Choji admired how they could get each other to do things no one else could. Ino could get Shikamaru to do silly things with just her puppy dog face. Shikamaru was the only person Ino could be patient with. Through all their games of shoji and go she would never complain.

"We need a group hug." Ino decided. Both boys protested immediately. That didn't stop Ino from grabbing both if them and pulled them in.

"Okay I get it!" Choji laughed as he released himself. Ino nodded happily and shooed him away.

"I want my ramen." She demanded. The three of them laughed just like in the old days before romance confused their friendship.


	14. Chapter 14

It was finally the day Shikamaru had feared. He had to have dinner with Ino's parents. He wasn't worried about her mom, her dad was a whole different story. Inoichi was always terrifying to Shikamaru. Although Inoichi liked Shikamaru better than most boys Ino hung out with didn't mean he _liked _Shikamaru. The fact that Ino was with Shikamaru practically everyday since they were born didn't help. He warned Shikamaru constantly about flirting with his only daughter. Shikamaru remembered when Kiba asked Ino out when they were thirteen. Kiba was forbidden from even making eye contact with her for a month. Then once Inoichi found out Ino had a crush on Shikamaru, he was in for it. He made Shikamaru swear to never hurt her. He also tried to keep them apart but after Ino snuck out about five times he gave in. Shikamaru finally earned his acceptance when he shoved a guy that was shamelessly flirting with Ino away from her. Then lost it when he saw Ino hugging him when he walked her home from school. He earned it again after he consoled her when Inoichi couldn't. From that point on Inoichi teamed up with Shikamaru to protect her. Inoichi would still occasionally glare at him whenever he was alone with Ino.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine." Ino reassured when she saw her boyfriend's distant expression. She squeezed his hand and knocked on her parents door.

"If your dad kills me, can you do the flowers for my funeral?" Shikamaru joked, even though he was partly serious. The door slammed open with Inoichi looming in the doorway. He saw their linked hands and scowled.

"Hello daddy." Ino greeted as she hugged him. Shikamaru slid past them into the dining area.

"Hello ." He greeted nervously

"Don't worry about him, I already gave him a firm warning. You'll be a natural." She winked in reply and continued to set the table.

"Do we have to use knives?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Of course we do, they'll keep you in line." A voice boomed behind him. His body stiffened at the sound of Inoichi. He felt Ino grasp his arm quickly.

"Stop being so nervous, you're making yourself look bad." She whispered

"Be nice." Ino ordered before pulling Shikamaru into a seat next to her. Inoichi shot a quick glare at Shikamaru before taking a seat as well.

"Thank you for having me over, um sir." Shikamaru said politely trying to charm him. It failed as Inoichi's steely glare continued.

"The pleasure is all mine." He grumbled.

"Great to see my two boys getting along." Ino huffed.

"It's his fault." Inoichi pouted like a child.

"What did I do this time?" Shikamaru whined. Ino giggled at the immaturity of them. Her mom entered the room with food to ease the tension.

"Inoichi stop scaring him." She hissed at her husband. Shikamaru silently thanked her because for the rest of the evening Inoichi remained calm. But when both Yamanaka women left to prepare the desert, Inoichi went back to usual.

"Have you kissed her?" Inoichi questioned

Shikamaru gulped nervously before nodding.

"How many times?"

"I don't know, not too many." Shikamaru answered hesitantly. Inoichi clenched the knife in his hand.

"That better be all you've done." he threatened. He lowered his voice and asked, "Do you love her?"

"Yes." Shikamaru said confidently. Inoichi dropped the knife and smiled sighed contently.

"Well that's good." He finally said.

"I like you better than that scumbag she was engaged to. But even though you're my best friend's son, if you break her heart I'll break you." He added in a menacing tone.

* * *

Ino and her mom had just finished frosting the chocolate cake they prepared.

"So you two finally got together. It only took about sixteen years." Her mom laughed.

"We didn't like each other when we were ten." Ino protested

"He did, and so did you. I still don't understand why you didn't make a move on him. He fits all your expectations. Even your dad is okay with him, well okay enough with him." She replied back sweetly. Ino never got how her mom was like an angel. Ino was the complete opposite of her.

"Wait we left them alone together!" Ino gasped horrified. She darted back into the room and was relieved when they weren't at each other's throats. Shikamaru still seemed uneasy and Inochi was avoiding eye contact.

"Everything okay?" She questioned. Her eyebrow was raised at her father.

"So daddy has he passed your little test yet?" Ino giggled as she sat back down.

"A test?" Shikamaru asked, confused. Inoichi's face softened as a wide smile spread across his face.

"He most certainly does." He replied and stood up. Ino pulled Shikamaru next to him and giggled. Shikamaru was a pretty tall person, but Inoichi still loomed over him. A nervous sweat broke out on his forehead. Then Inoichi swept him into a bear was gripping him so tightly that Shikamaru couldn't breath.

"Hey I'm the only one that can hug him." Ino giggled and broke them apart. The air flooding back into his lungs was short lived because Ino crushed her lips to his. Shikamaru blocked out the death glares as he brought Ino closer. Finally when the pulled away he saw Inoichi smiling slightly. His eyes were looking at Ino's happy face. No one had ever made her so happy, except for Shikamaru. And just like that Shikamaru had won over the most terrifying father. And he was hoping he could keep that winning streak alive.


	15. Chapter 15

It was just another bar for Ino. Just another party to attend. This time was worse than others. Ino went with her usual group of friends. All of them were drunk in record time. Ino already volunteered to be the driver. Shikamaru was late as usual. He was probably only coming because Ino begged him to. She wanted at least one sober friend. While she waited many men came up to her. The suggestive touching followed and Ino politely declined each one. The nerve some people had. This bar was one of the loudest Ino had ever came to. Ino got a headache faster than she expected. She slipped quietly out to get fresh air. It was a muggy summer day and the stale air didn't offer her much relief.

"Great party weather." She grumbled to herself.

"We could get out of here if you want." A voice slurred behind her. The face was vaguely familiar as one of the men she turned down.

"No I'm fine." Ino shook her head. The man walked closer and Ino could smell the alcohol on him. Ino knew what he was going to do next so she slapped him hard across the face.

"Go away." She groaned. He stumbled backwards as Ino turned on her heel and started back into the bar. She smiled to herself confidently. She was a genius slapped according to Shikamaru and Sakura. A hand grabbed her wrist and jerked her back. She saw someone step out of a nearby car and walked up to them.

"You're right, she is pretty damn cute." He smirked. Ino rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Leave me alone!" Ino yelped. She pulled her hand away and stepped away from them. The bigger one brought both her wrists behind her. The leaner one cupped her chin and met her eyes.

"Is the only way you can get girls?" Ino groaned.

"It works."The first man chuckled.

"We'll show you a real good time." His friend slurred in agreement.

"If you don't let me go right now I'll scream." Ino hissed as she struggled in his grip. They both laughed eerily and pushed her towards the car. She kicked her seizer's shin with her stiletto clad foot. His grip loosened enough for her to pull away and strike the other one's face.

"You should learn what no means." Ino sighed.

"Listen girly we can do this nicely or forcefully. You choose." He threatened. Ino spit in his face and attempted to slip away. She just couldn't catch a break. The bulky one grabbed her wrists and twisted them behind her. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from whimpering in pain. Her wrists were throbbing but she kept a steely glare.

"Don't you have any dignity?" She questioned, her voice full of agitation.

"Nope all out." He chuckled and grabbed her face again.

"I bet you're a good kisser." He observed.

"And I bet you're not." Ino spat. Ino struggled helplessly, but that only made the grip tighter.

"You're fiery." He observed.

"Get the hell away from me!" Ino yelled and and stomped her foot down. There was a loud grunt behind her. The thin one slapped her hard across the face. A flash of pain spread across her face. The he cupped her sore face and smirked. Before he could do anything else he was thrown off her. Ino's eyes lit up at her sudden hero. Even though he's always late, he has _perfect _timing.

"We're in the middle of something." The one snapped as he fell on the concrete.

"Something like assaulting my girlfriend." Shikamaru shot back.

"Hey we were just having a little fun." The one still holding Ino said nervously. He backed up pulling Ino with him.

"Let go of her." Shikamaru growled. Ino smiled at him. The smaller one had stood up only to be punched down again. He groaned and glared up. Shikamaru wasn't paying attention to him anymore. His eyes were focused on the other one.

"What if I don't? You can't do much if I have your precious little girlfriend." He challenged.

"I said let go of her." He repeated in an even fiercer tone while he cracked his knuckles. The man dropped her hastily and scurried into his car. His friend quickly followed. Shikamaru glared daggers at the car speeding away. Ino hit the ground with a soft thud that made Shikamaru turn his attention away from the car. She was shaking. Shikamaru sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap. In seconds his arms were wrapped protectively around her. She just let him hold her and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked softly. She shook her head slightly. Her wrists hurt like hell but she don't say anything. But then he saw the bruise forming on her face and scowled. He sucked in a sharp breath but stayed silent.

"I'm fine." Ino said gently. Ino knew him too well. He'd overreact and blame himself all the while checking to make sure she was alright every minute. She had stopped shaking at his familiar touch. She felt like crying but decided against it. She hated crying in front of people, even though Shikamaru had seen her cry many times.

"They were going to-"Ino shuddered. She didn't want to imagine what would've happened.

"They weren't going to do anything. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."Shikamaru reassured. Choji was better at consoling, yet why did he always have to do it?

"I'm sorry." Ino said meekly.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." Shikamaru smiled down at her before kissing her forehead. Ino felt so fragile in his arms, like a doll.

"You should really teach me how to punch like you do." Ino laughed weakly. She was trying make light of the situation like Naruto would. Shiakmaru forced a light laugh even though all he wanted to do was hurt the bastards from earlier. Seeing Ino in so much shock tore him up inside.

"What do you want to do Ino?" He asked. The temperature was dropping around them and Shikamaru didn't want to stay outside much longer.

"Go home, but I've got to drive everyone home." Ino mumbled.

"I'll take you home now. Then I'll come back and get everyone home." Shikamaru decided. He picked her up and carried her to his car.

"You don't always have to carry me around." Ino giggled.

"It's kind of a habit now." Shikamaru shrugged. He always carried her away from her problems figuratively and literally.

"It's a cute habit." Ino replied sweetly. The drive back was comfortably silent. Neither want to talk about what just happened. Shikamaru stayed glued to her side as they went into her apartment.

"You should go back and get the others." Ino sighed and fell on her bed with relief. She wanted to sleep the problems of her day away and start fresh.

"They can wait, I'm making sure you're okay first." Shikamaru replied calmly

"You're being oddly calm about this." Ino said with an eyebrow raised.

"So are you, stuff like this has happened before and you've never calmed down this fast. What's up?"

"I don't know actually. Why didn't you burst out at them?" Ino sniffed. Shikamaru slid next to her and sighed heavily. He cupped his fingers and closed his eyes. Ino recognized that as his habit whenever he was thinking hard about something.

"Because even though I wanted to, I couldn't. I kinda know them and it I attacked them some even worse things would happen." He scowled at the bitter tone in his voice.

"They seem like lousy friends." Ino huffed.

"They aren't my friends. I knew them from college and they were even worse back then. Trust me it wouldn't have ended well for anyone." Shikamaru groaned.

"Are those the people from how you met Hinata?" Ino questioned as sh ete called the story Hinata told her awhile back. She was in a similar situation as Ino and Shikamaru stopped it.

"Sadly yes. Their names are Lyon and Nico. We were never really friends, but we knew each other enough. They probably seemed like scaredy cats, but they are far from it. Total jerks." Shikamaru explained. Ino just nodded and traced the flower pattern on her bedspread. Her long bang that masked the right side of her face hung limply. She kept her eyes fixated on the overlapping cosmos. Her finger moved fluidly across the bedding at a feverish pace. She was stopped abruptly by Shikamaru's hand clasping hers and pulling it up. Their eyes locked immediately and Shikamaru tucked her bang behind her ear.

"Your eyes are beautiful, why do you hide them?" Shikamaru asked lightly. She just shrugged in reply.

"It's so weird being the talkative one. Say something." Shikamaru pleaded.

"I love you." She replied and gasped at her words. His eyes widened as if he was taken back. Ino looked away in embarrassment with a flushed face. Ino bit her bottom lip anxiously and turned back towards him. He still wore the and shocked expression but the words were settling in his mind.

"You know I left you a voicemail once but Sai deleted it. I had this whole speech and now I can't find any words to say. But I think I'll go with I love you too." Shikamaru smiled genuily.

"He did what! Wait what was that last part, I don't think I heard you right." Ino smirked. He narrowed his eyes teasingly.

"Do I have to?" He whined

"I won't believe you unless you say it twice." Ino sighed dramatically and leaned into his shoulder.

"I love you miss Yamanka." He confessed and kissed her forehead.

"My lips are down here." Ino giggled and pointed to her cherry red lips. This want how either if them imagined how the night was going to go, but they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	16. Chapter 16

Shikamaru stared at his ceiling. There wasn't much else he could do at five am. He couldn't fall asleep but couldn't get up and face the day. He always thought he'd never fall in love, it was too troublesome. But of course there was an exception. Her name was Ino Yamanaka. He told himself constantly that she was just a friend. She was different than all the other girls. Yet he could never shake the striking blonde out of his mind. His parents thought they were perfect for each other when they were younger. They thought their contrasting personalities were adorable.

_"So how's Ino?" His mother, Yoshino started. Shikamaru groaned and rolled his eyes. At only ten years old his mom was already nagging him about getting married and having a family. She wanted him to marry his best friend._

_"She's okay I guess." He shrugged in reply. Praying to her out of the conversation._

_"You're not getting off that easy, I want to know more." Yoshino ordered. Her eyes met his with a warning glare._

_"She's slightly more annoying." Shikamaru sighed._

_"You didn't seem to mind when she hugged you this morning." Yoshino smirked._

_"I minded but that girl is scary. I've learned to just put up with her." Shikamaru shot back._

_"Well she seemed more excited than usual to see you." She said as she nudged her son. His bored expression remained as he yawned._

_"She's always like that." He scoffed. Even though what his mother was saying was true. Ino did seem happier that morning. He was used to her greeting him with a hug, but he didn't expect himself to hug back. How could he not, after all she was hugging him happier than usual. It was their daily routine for school mornings. Ino would come to his house before school so he could walk with her. The only way Ino could walk to school was if he walked with her. Otherwise her dad would drive her and Ino said he made her crazy in the mornings. He dad was pretty protective of her and probably the reason why Shikamaru could be with his daughter at all was because their dad's were best friends. Then after school Shikamaru had to walk her home. It was troublesome but strangely he never minded. Shikamaru liked that he was trusted with her safety._

He chuckled at the memory. He liked looking back on his childhood. He pushed most of his thoughts to the back of his mind. Mainly because almost all of them involved that bossy blonde. She took charge of everything in his life, even his memories. He dismissed his thoughts and got up. Bumping into his end table and knocking over his wallet. A picture of Ino flew out and Shikamaru remembered when he first put it in there. He promised to stay in her life forever.

_It was only days before they were supposed to leave for college. She barged into his house boiling over with anger. Her eyes were fiery and her hands were clenched tightly. She stood inches away from him. He expected her to start yelling but her tough face melted away instantly. She hesitated before she threw her arms around him. He held her awkwardly as he wondered what had gotten into her._

_"Everyone's leaving," she whispered._

_"Well yeah we kinda have to,"_

_"But we won't see each other. These are the people I know, the people I care about. What if we forget each other?" Ino replied softly as she felt tears well up in her eyes._

_"You'll see everyone, besides no one could forget you." He consoled. Ino pulled back and wiped her eye before shaking her head._

_"You're not listening! I'm talking about you, we won't see each other. In a year we won't even remember all the time we've spent. Choji and Lee are going to college in Suna. TenTen isn't even going to college, she's traveling the world. You're the only person I have left! And you don't even care, I knew you wouldn't." Ino shot back angerly and ran out of his house. He muttered troublesome and ran after her. He grasped her hand and spun her to face him. Not wanting to make a scene in public he brought her back to his house. She scowled at him and rolled her eyes. She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms._

_"Can you stop being prissy for a minute," Shikamaru groaned. Ino pursed her lips in a thin line and lightened her gaze. Shikamaru placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. Ino knew his look all too well. He was going to make some big speech because Ino made him feel like a jerk. She never realized how small she was until he towered over her._

_"If you think I'd forget about you even for a minute, then you're crazy. You're on my mind everyday. You always say you're my favorite thing after all. And we'll see each other, I'll make sure of it. I know you better then you do. You'll probably go off on all these crazy adventures and have the time if your life. I care about you a lot Ino. Who else would put up with all your craziness?" Shikamaru said firmly. Ino knew he was being completely honest and all she could do was stare at him, speechless. She shivered against his hands and took a step back._

_"And to prove my point," he started and took the small box Ino just realized was sitting on his ebony wood table. He opened it and a small silver locket was revealed. It was about the size of a nickel. Ino grasped in and turned it around in her hand. She saw the tiny clasp and clicked it open. On one side there was a picture of Choji and on the other a picture of Shikamaru._

_"It's beautiful," Ino gasped. She fastened it on her neck and grinned._

_"That was expensive so don't lose it, I took the cheaper way." Shikamaru chuckled and pulled out his wallet. He took a small photo of Ino out and held it up. It was fairly recent and she was winking at the camera playfully._

_"You still have that?" Ino laughed_

_"It was the only picture small enough. I'm not going to buy a whole new wallet just so I can put a better picture if you in it." He groaned in reply._

_"Choji has a keychain with our names on it." He added._

_"So we'll always remember each other. You're a genius!" Ino squealed._

_"My IQ doesn't lie." Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Ino skipped around his house and stopped by the shelf of plates his mom collected. She saw the chipped one with pink flower that Ino gave them._

_"This was like my second home. I'm going to miss it." She sniffled. A tear fell onto the carpet. Then another until she was crying heavily. Shikamaru stood looking at her sadly until she said his name. He was alerted back to reality and walker carefully over to her. He learned that she liked to have space when she cried. When she started sobbing then he had to hold her. She repeated his name as she blinked back her tears . She turned to look at him with glassy eyes._

_"I'm going to miss you." Ino said as she fell into him._

_"Don't say that, we'll be with each so much you won't even realize we're apart. But for what it's worth, I'll miss you too." He reassured as he held her protectively. He ignored that his parents had just come home and were smiling wildly at him. His dad gave him a thumbs up and his mom went to her a camera. He wiped a stray tear from her face with his thumb and smiled. He continued his ritual that he started when they were thirteen and carried her to the sofa._

_"Pinky promise." Ino ordered. He sighed and stuck out his pinky finger. Ino linked hers and giggled._

_"Can we do something just the two of us?" Ino asked_

_"I guess what do you want to do?" He shrugged._

_"Why don't you guys watch a movie?" His mom suggested as she peeked her head in their living room._

_"Hello ." Ino greeted perkily._

_"Yeah hi mom," Shikamaru grumbled. He saw a marathon of chick flicks in his future._

_"Please Shika." Ino pleaded cutely. After he had enough of her whining he surrendered and they watched movie after movie until it was very late._

_"I should probably be heading out." Ino sighed unhappily and stared at the sulked over to it and stepped into the dark and cold night. Shikamaru's dad shot him a glare before going back to being bossed around._

_"Hey Ino, it's pretty late I'll walk you home!" He called after her. She smiled broadly at him as he caught up to her. The spring air was unusually rigid and the wind was flapping her ponytail around fiercely. She was shivering violently in her pale green tank top and tan miniskirt._

_"I didn't really dress for the weather." She joked when she saw look worried at her. He held his jacket to her which she accepted graciously. _

_"Aren't you a real Prince Charming?" Ino teased and poked his shoulder. _

_"I can always take it back." Shikamaru mumbled. _

_"How?" Ino giggled and raised her chin. _

_Shikamaru stood taller and replied, "Because I'm big and you're little." He patted her head with a small smirk. _

_"I'm not that small." Ino defended and crossed her arms over her chest. _

_"Are you even five feet tall?" Shikamaru questioned _

_"I'm five feet, two inches and don't you forget it." Ino barked as she wagged her finger. _

_"Is that with the heels?" He asked with an amused expression and pointed to her brown knee high boots. All of Ino's shoes had some sort of heel. _

_"You're such a jerk!" Ino yelled and sprinted down the street. _

_"She needs a mood ring. How can she be so happy and then be pissed off?" Shikamaru sighed. He betrayed his laziness and bolted after her. He thanked his long legs as he caught up to her. He grasped her wrist and effectively stopped her. A small gasp escaped her as she looked at her small wrist being clutched by his large hand. _

_"Stop following me." She pouted _

_"Stop running so fast." He panted. _

_"I wouldn't have to if you'd leave me alone." She replied briskly_

_"Why are you so frustrating? I didn't do anything wrong." _

_"You're making me miss you already. There's no one else like you. It so hard to be mad at you and that's all I want. This might be our last moment together." Ino explained sadly. Shikamaru already knew leaving for college would be hard. Choji left that weekend and it was horrible. Shikamaru knew Ino leaving would be was making it more painful than he expected. Seeing her break down and cry was heart wrenching. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and give her comfort. Her eyes were hazy when she looked at him hopeful. _

_"No it won't. We won't let it end here. I'll stay with you forever." He objected firmly as he pulled her in. He held her tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head.__ Ino buried her face in his chest and hugged him tighter. _

_"You can bet on it." She nodded and released him from the tight embrace. Her eyes were filled with determination, with the usual devilish twinkle. _

_"Sometimes I wonder how I could care so much about a troublesome girl like you." Shikamaru said under his breath. _

_"You care a lot about me?" Ino questioned even though she knew the answer. _

_"I think I've proven that already. Anyway can we start walking again I'm freezing out here." Shikamaru mumbled as he rubbed his neck. Ino hugged his jacket tighter around her with a smirk. The rest of the walk was in silence until they reached her house. _

_"Thanks for everything." Ino beamed. Shikamaru nodded and watched Ino walk up to her door. Before she knocked she bounced back and pecked him on the cheek. Before he could muster any words she had already skipped into her house. Leaving his mind to start racing. _

Shikamaru shoved the picture back into his wallet and pulled out a cigarette. It triggered another memory of Ino.

_Shikamaru blew a puff of smoke on his balcony. Staring at the clouds with a cigarette dangling in his hands. He was about to pull a fresh one but it was snatched out of his hand. He turned around with an angry glare, expecting Choji or Temari. His glare melted when he saw Ino facing him. _

_"Smoking isn't good for you." She scolded._

_"Mind your own business." He groaned and took out his lighter. _

_"I've always wanted to try it once." Ino giggled and looked at the cigarette in her hand. She twirled it her fingers._

_"Oh no you don't, pretty girls don't smoke." Shikamaru shot back and wagged his finger. He plucked the cigarette from her hand and threw it off the balcony. _

_"Did you just call me pretty?" Ino asked with her eyebrow perfectly arched. _

_"That's not the point." He sighed as he rubbed his temples. __  
_

Ino always tried to get him to stop smoking. Eventually he have up the habit but only because he was tired of her whining. Or so he told himself.


	17. Chapter 17

"I want to know about your high school days." Sakura told Ino.

"I've already told you about it." Ino laughed.

"But I want to know more." Sakura persisted

"High school was pretty normal. I was head cheerleader and fairly popular. I got good grades and had an awesome social life. Nothing too crazy." Ino shrugged.

"I never knew you were a cheerleader." Sakura gasped.

"I bet you didn't know Choji and Shikamaru were the best players on the football team. Well I made them join but they were awesome. They hated it so much." Ino smiled.

"Seems doubtful."

"It's true. Shikamaru tried to get kicked off once by trying to start a fight. The couch just pretended he didn't know what happened." Ino laughed

"So which boy did he fight to make you fall head over heels?"

"Take a guess." Ino replied.

"Is there any boy he hasn't tried to fight. Well I guess he hasn't fought Choji." Sakura wondered out loud.

"Actually he has." Ino replied seriously.

"And he was the boy." Ino added. She hated thinking about it.

Sakura asked her something else but Ino wasn't listening. She was replaying an old memory in her head.

_Ino had just finished cheerleading practice and bounced over to the football field. Her red skirt blowing in the wind. _

_"Hey Ino, what's up?" Choji greeted from the bench. Although he was the starter wide receiver he had to take a time out. _

_"Just watching my boys play." Ino giggled and slumped on the bench. _

_"I can't believe you made us do this." Choji groaned. _

_"You lazy bums need some physical activity." Ino sighed and peered at the practice. She spotted Shikamau sailing the ball across the field. She could feel the boredom radiating off him. He was the star quarterback but hated it. _

_"He's really good." Ino awed. She clapped her hands gleefully. _

_"Coach says he is one of the best players this school has ever had." Choji nodded in agreement. Ino stared at her friend throw ball after ball in perfect arcs. Finally the coach blew the whistle to signal practice was over. Shikamaru walked over and Choji threw him a water bottle. _

_"He works us like damn cattle." He groaned and pulled his helmet off. His long hair fell out and he hastily put it back up in a ponytail. _

_"Football is such a drag." He groaned after taking a long gulp of water. Ino watched his muscles flex effortlessly under his jersey. _

_"But you're so good." Ino protested. Shikamau raised an eyebrow at her._

_"When did you get here?" He questioned. _

_"She's been here for half an hour." Choji replied. _

_"I guess I didn't notice because she's so small." Shikamaru chuckled and wiped sweat off his had just had his huge growth spurt and Ino still hadn't gotten her two extra inches. Standing only five feet tall Shikamau towered over her. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was rising and falling quickly. _

_"Well you two are giants." Ino huffed. Choji was even bigger than Shikamaru. Ino grabbed a discarded football and tossed it in the air. _

_"How do you throw so well?" She questioned. _

_"Practice and these muscles." Shikamaru smirked and flexed his bicep. Ino rolled her eyes and squeezed his bicep playfully. _

_"You should teach her." Choji chimed. Shikamaru shot him a glare and groaned when Ino squealed behind him. _

_"Pretty please Shika." She pleaded and widened her eyes. She fluttered her eyelashes. _

_"Alright but don't start crying when you only throw it five feet." He surrendered and sulked to the field. Ino skipped after him with a wide smile. She stood facing forward and looking puzzlingly at the ball in her hands. _

_"You want to stand on an angle." Shikamaru began. He put his hands on her waist and turned her so she was at a slight angle. _

_"Relax your shoulders." He ordered. Now standing behind her he slid his hand over her arm until it met her hand. It engulfed her frail one. Ino felt a strange tingling feeling._

_"Your fingers want to be with the laces and hold it tightly." He explained. He moved her fingers into position. His breath made the hairs on her neck jolt up._

_"You're really good at this." Ino observed. He brought her other hand to meet the ball. _

_"Now pull it back," he said as he positioned her arm gently. His steady arms holding her balance _

_"And throw," he finished and glided her arm through the air. It arced and landed a little way down the field. Shikamaru glanced at Choji and saw him smirking. He rolled his eyes and yawned, realizing his exhausted he was. Both boys were alarmed as they heard Ino screech. __  
_

_"Ino!" They yelled in unison and ran towards her. She was laying down on the grass while wincing. _

_"I slipped on the grass and I twisted my ankle." She winced and clutched her ankle. Choji and Shikamaru both offered to help her up but she brushed them off. _

_"I'm fine." She reassured. Although relived she wasn't hurt more Shikamaru still looked at her, worried. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She wobbled for a second before smiling at her friends. _

_"Get one of the extra ice packs." Shikamaru ordered. He slung Ino's arm over his shoulder and held her waist as they walked over to the bench. _

_"Come on guys, I'm fine." Ino objected. Choji handed the ice pack to __Shikamaru. He pressed it gently to her swelling ankle. Ino bit her lip and turned away. _

_"Why are so paranoid about her?" Choji asked under his breath. He prayed they didn't hear him. His prayers went unanswered as they both stared annoyed at him. _

_"I'm not paranoid. I care because she's reckless." Shikamaru snapped. _

_"You care too much, you don't have to baby her. Choji snorted, knowing he was picking a fight. He wasn't a jealous type but his friends frustrated him. It was obvious they liked each other. The way they'd smile so sweetly at each other was sickening. Okay maybe he was jealous. _

_"Well you don't seem to care at all." Shikamaru scowled. _

_"You're more protective than her father." Choji shot back. Ino gulped nervously and shot Choji a warning glare. _

_"Your princess is glaring at me, are you going to slug me?" Choji challenged. _

_"You wouldn't feel it, all that fat will stop the pain." Shikamaru snarled. He dropped the ice pack and moved in front of his best friend. _

_"I'm big boned!" Choji burst._

_"That means fat." Shikamaru smirked._

_"Cut it out!" Ino ordered but neither boy was paying attention._

_"Call me fat one more time." Choji hissed _

_"Hey there fatso." Shikamaru replied. He couldn't believe he was acting like this. Then Choji punched him square in his face. A flash of white-hot pain spread across his face. He ducked the next punch. Shikamaru shoved his friend away from him. Choji simply stumbled back before he came back. _

_"Stop it!" Ino squeaked but again was unheard. They'd begun a full on fist fight. Punches were flying through the air. Ino stared horrified at what was happening in front of her. _

_"Take it back!" Choji shouted _

_"You first!" Shikamaru barked. Choji was about to shove him again but a certain blonde intercepted it. Choji gasped and tried to catch her but head banged on the grass as she laid dazed. She knew he didn't mean to hit her, but man it hurt. Her vision blurred and she felt dizzy. Darkness rimmed her vision. _

_"That's it!" Shikamaru seethed and lunged. He knocked Choji down and held his arms his knee on Choji's stomach._

_"I hurt your little princess, whoops." Choji winced. He prepared for Shikamaru to slug him. Shikamaru's look was more terrifying. His eyes were filled with poison and rage. Choji learned why to never mess with him, or Ino. _

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it and I certainly didn't mean to hit her." Choji apologized. To his surprise Shikamaru hopped off him and helped him up._

_"I know. Sorry for calling you fat." He muttered bitterly. _

_"Tell her I'm sorry, I just need to cool down." Choji said and ran off. Shikamaru was about to run after him when he remembered Ino. He cringed when he saw her still lying on the damp grass. He rushed over and was relived to see her eyes open, dazed but open. Ino saw a dark figure block her vision and blinked feverishly. Her head was throbbing and her eyes wouldn't focus. The person said her name and shook her vision started focusing again and she realized Shikamaru was the one kneeling in front of her. _

_"Where's Choji?" She asked curiosly. _

_"He says he's really sorry. He didn't mean to hit you, it was for me. He wanted to cool down." Shikamaru explained nervously._

_"I already know that." Ino smiled. She saw his black eye and her eyes widened. She pointed a shaky finger at it. He held it loosely and examined her face. __  
_

_"You took a really bad fall. Can you walk?" He asked. _

_"I think so." Ino groaned. She began to sit up but he put her back down. She stared up at him and she noticed all the angles of his face. His dark eyes looked luminous. All the hollows and shadows of his face were defined. He was flushed from the fight. The sun setting in the background gave him a beautiful glow. She wanted to reach up and cup his face. _

_"You might have a concussion." He observed. _

_"It isn't that bad, I can walk fine." She protested and stood up. She winced and regretted it. _

_"Prove it," Shikamaru said as he took a step back. Ino only took one small step before Shikamaru had to catch her. _

_"This is such a drag." He complained._

_"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if you two didn't start fighting. What got into you?" Ino snapped. She knew perfectly well why the fight happened, but for some reason she wanted to hear him say it._

_"Same reason almost all my fights happen. But I can get away with it since no school would want a genius like me to leave." He sighed._

_She continued to stare at him, unable to help herself. He plopped her back down on the grass and moved towards the discarded ice pack from her ankle. Shikamaru leaned over her and held it to her temple where she fell. They were only inches apart. Eyes locked in an admiring gaze. Shikamaru rested his other hand beside her thigh to steady them. Their moment stopped abruptly by someone shouting Shikamaru's name. _

_"Practice ended an hour again. Why are you still here?" His coach questioned. Shikamaru cursed and stood up to face him. Ino stiffened and clutched the ice pack he dropped to her chest tightly. His coach saw Ino and laughed. _

_"Brought a girl out here, and a cheerleader too. Didn't think you had it in you." He laughed. _

_"We can go with that." Shikamaru laughed awkwardly. _

_"Not on the field." He scolded. _

_"No it's not like that!" Shikamaru objected, flustered. _

_"It looked like you two were kissing." Coach raised an eyebrow. _

_"I got hit in the head and he was putting an ice pack on it." Ino explained as she walked over. All traces of dizziness gone. _

_"What happened? And what the hell happened to your eye?" Coach asked curiously _

_"He got in another fight." Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. _

_"Who with?" The coach asked as he narrowed his eyes. Ino bit her lip while looking nervously at Shikamaru. _

_"Well it was an accident, sorta. He started it," Shikamaru trailed off. _

_"You need quit fighting people, it's getting old." The coach warned while pinching the bridge of his nose. He shook his head and left the field. Ino streched her arms and yawned. The dusk was setting and her eyes were heavy. Her head was hurting again and her eyes filed with pain. Suddenly her legs were swept from under her and she was being held in firm arms. _

_"Put me down." She whined._

_"Nope, you're staying right here." Shikamaru chuckled. Ino conceded and swung her arms around his neck. It was that exact moment that she wanted to be like this forever. He was staring straight ahead but Ino was looking at him with dreamy eyes. She finally realized that Shikamaru had just swept her off her feet._

"Wait so Shikmaru actually fought Choji?" Sakura asked as she finally snapped Ino out of the memory.

"Not his best moment." Ino groaned

"Well he must really love you if he fought his friend because of you." Sakura teased

"Yeah I guess he really does." Ino smiled with bright eyes. Mabye their fight wasn't so bad after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Ino arched her back against Shikamaru. His hands ran up her back as their lips met. The clock said it was midnight, but they never felt more awake. It was the first night they both had free and they planned to use every minute.

"Can you two cut it out I'm trying to sleep!" Choji yelled from behind the door. Ino groaned and Shikamaru moved away. He tugged his t-shirt back on bitterly.

"Way to ruin the moment." He whispered. Ino pecked him on the lips before stretching out on his bed.

"I heard that!" Choji yelled

"You were supposed to!" Shikamaru shot back.

"This is why we should be at my place more." Ino yawned

"Your roommate has a kid, what if she walks in on us?" Shikamaru questioned

"Well tomorrow it's Sasuke's turn to watch her. And Sakura won't mind leaving if we do a little something-something." Ino explained as Shikamaru laid down next to her. Shikamaru was going to say something else but Ino put a finger to his lips.

"Just shut up and hold me while I fall asleep." She said and turned to her side.

"No funny business." Choji warned from outside the door. Shikamaru grabbed a shoe off his floor and hurled it at the door. He was satisfied by the sound of shuffling feet.

"I'm waiting." He heard Ino sigh. Her eyes were half-lidded as she peered at him. Clad in his dark blue button down shirt. It was a little big on him and it was practically a dress for her. He traced her jawline and tipped her chin up. He kissed her gently before pulling back. He saw the green flecks in her blue eyes. Her lips were perfectly pink.

"Stop staring." Ino giggled.

"But you're so beautiful it's impossible not to." Shikamaru smirked. Ino blushed from the sudden compliment. She smiled to herself before turning away.

"I'm tired, time to hold me." She decided. Shikamaru stretched his arm across his bed. Ino rested her head on his forearm. He wrapped his other arm over her and she hugged it closer to her chest. They fit together like puzzle pieces.

"It's just like when we were kids isn't it?" Ino yawned.

"Only that one time." He protested.

"You came to my house at night all the time." Ino giggled

"You're not leaving in the middle of the night like you used to." She added

"I made sure you were asleep. It took some serious skill to silently climb out your window and down that tree all those times. If you're dad ever saw me I'd be in a grave." Shikamau defended.

"How did you leave my house when that tree got cut down?" Ino questioned, her voice heavy with tiredness.

"There's this magical thing called ivy that was on your wall." Shikamaru chuckled.

"What was the worst time you had to come over in the middle of the night?"

"Well there were so many. The time the window was locked and I had to go through the bathroom window. The time I fell out of the tree and nearly broke my foot. When you scratched me and I had that huge cut on my forehead." Shikamaru started.

"Why did I stay with you that full night anyway." Shikamaru asked.

"Because you snuck me out to see that movie and were too tired to leave after." Ino laughed

"It was the midnight premiere and I wouldn't have had to sneak you out if you weren't grounded." He shot back.

_Ino sat slumped on her bed. She scowled at how ruined her night was. She felt like she was on house arrest, except restrained to only her room. Her parents had grounded her for that week. The fresh summer air filled Ino's room. She turned around quickly to see Shikamaru sitting on the windowsill. A content smirk on his face. _

_"You should really lock that." He chuckled and hopped down. _

_"What are doing here?" Ino whispered. Shikamaru held up a ticket Ino knew all too well. It was for the premiere of "J'aime mon meilleur ami". It was a foreign film that was finally coming to her town. It was about this girl that falls in love with her best friend. Ino had to beg for Shikamaru to take her. Finally they settled on a bet which he promptly lost. _

_"I lost that bet remember. I have to take you." He sighed. _

_"But I'm grounded remember." She whispered bitterly. _

_"That's why I'm rescuing you from this purple frilly prison" He said as he took her hand. He pulled her up but she lost her balance and fell into him. _

_"But we'll get in so much trouble." _

_"Only if we get caught." He winked. Ino's eyes lit up. She pulled back her hand and ran into her closet. She emerged wearing a teal ruffled tank top and denim shorts. She grabbed a pair of gold sandals with a slight heel and skipped back to him. _

_"This is just like a fairytail. Where the prince has to save his princess from a tower with a dragon. My dad's the dragon." Ino sighed dreamily. Admiration filled her eyes and a smile spread across her face. Her eyes were more electric. _

_"The stuff I do for you amazes me." Shikamaru groaned and leaned back against the wall. Ino started ranting about fairytails and how she wanted to live in them. _

_"I could be Cinderella and you'd be my Prince Charming. Daddy would be the evil stepmother, or stepfather in his case. Or I could be sleeping beauty but that'd fit you better. You're Aladin and I'm Jasmine. If we were in Beauty and the beast than I'd be Belle and you're the beast I guess." She rambled. Shikamaru nodded absently as he had tuned her out. _

_"The longer you talk the likelier chance of us getting caught." He mumbled. _

_"Before we go, why did you come here? I know it wasn't just because of that silly bet. You're too lazy to come all the way here." Ino replied as she raised an eyebrow. _

_"You already made me buy the damn tickets and they were expensive." He snapped. Ino tapped her foot lightly, wanting him to continue. _

_"And you'd complain about not seeing it for a month." He rolled his eyes. _

_"There's another reason." Ino whispered suspiciously. She stepped closer and put her hands on her hips. _

_"I should be able to sleep during it." He said as he looked at his shoes. She narrowed her eyes at him angrily. _

_"What do you want me to say?" Shikamaru snapped._

_"Why you actually came here." _

_"Because I wanted to see you happy. You've been especially moody lately. And when you're moody no one is happy. I figured you'd appreciate the gesture and I could finally see that little smile of yours. Is that such a bad thing?" Shikamaru confessed. Saying it out loud made him realize how much she could push him to do. He felt like his dad, being constantly pushed around by a bossy woman. _

_"It's not bad at all, it's sweet. No one else would do that for me. You're pretty charming when you want to be." Ino beamed. She wanted to throw her arms around him but stopped herself. _

_"Only around you." He said sarcastically even though he realized it was true. He hated girls, well except Ino. Why should he act nice to troublesome girls? So he acted snarky and cynical around them. He let his guard down around Ino. He wished he didn't. He stepped out of the window and onto the outstretched branch. Ino was glad to have a massive tree right by her window. It was perfect for sneaking out, or for Shikamaru to sneak in. He extended his hand to her which she graciously accepted. She stepped tentatively onto the branch. Once she was securely on the branch Shikamaru let go of her hand. His fingers lingered there for a moment before he shut the window. He moved down a branch and stuck out his hand again. _

_"I can climb down a tree without your help." Ino scoffed and swatted his hand away. She hopped from branch to branch until she was on the ground. Shikamaru landed quickly after her. __  
_

_"I don't get why you act like such a jerk sometimes. You're actually a gentleman, if you try. You could get any girl in out school, they all think you're awesome. Then again I've built you up. You have a real bad boy reputation now." Ino smirked. _

_"No one thinks I'm a bad boy." Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes. _

_"To an extent they think you are. It's because of all the fights you pick. Some people think you're a total sweetheart and others don't want to mess with you." Ino replied. _

_"I'm kinda a loner so I doubt anything you're saying is true. And why did I do all those fights?"_

_"Because I'm so irresistible that I get unwanted attention. And you're the best friend ever. That's why you're so sweet." Ino said happily. She linked her arm through his and pulled him towards his car. _

_"And you're the most troublesome girl I've ever met." He shot back. _

Ino turned to see Shikamaru smiling lazily at her.

"That was the dumbest movie ever." He groaned.

"No it wasn't! It was the perfect romance movie." Ino snapped

"You fell asleep during it."

"No I didn't, I watched that whole movie. You were on your phone the whole time." Ino objected.

"I know you did because you fell asleep on my shoulder. I was on my phone because that movie was boring." Shikamaru yawned and cast a triumphant look at Ino. She scowled. Then she smirled with a devilish twinkle in her eye.

"Well when you came back you were pretty tired so I doubt you remember saying my name in your sleep. Or that you kissed my shoulder." She said happily.

"No I didn't." Shikamaru objected. He felt his ears burning in embarrassment.

"You're right you didn't kiss my shoulder. You kissed my cheek." Ino giggled. His eyes widened and his face flushed feverishly. He shook his head which resulted in Ino giggling more.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I kissed you on the cheek plenty of times when we were younger." Ino soothed.

"Well you're a girl, it's more natural for you." he snapped. Ino twirled a piece of her long blonde hair. Biting her lip as she thought of what to say next.

"You never said thanks for sneaking you out." he whispered in her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Do you still care about that?"

"Yes because it completely broke my lazy lifestyle. A simple thank you would've been nice." He pouted. Ino rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. She planted a sweet, yet seductive kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"There's your thank you." She smiled happily and winked.

"That works too."

* * *

"You're awfully grumpy this morning." Shikamaru yawned at his roommate that next morning. Ino had already left early for work.

"I didn't get much sleep." Choji grumbled. He fixated himself on the four egg omelet in front of him. Chomping each piece vigorously only stopping go gulp down orange juice.

"What's with you lately? You've been really weird." Shikamaru observed. His friend's demeanor had changed for the worse. Choji was one of the nicest people Shikamaru knew. He was always cheerful and optimistic. Now he was reserved and moody, much like Shikamaru himself.

Choji slammed his plate down, sending porcelain shards across the floor.

"You finally noticed huh. You've been so busy making out with _the girlfriend _that I thought you forgot about me." He growled.

"Choji what are you talking about?" Shikamaru questioned as he took a step back.

"You're such an idiot!" Choji exclaimed and bolted up from his chair. It flew across the room but neither boy seemed to notice.

"Well technically I'm a genius, just saying." Shikamaru mumbled hoping to ease the tension.

"I mean you're an idiot about people's feelings!" Choji shouted.

"What are you talking about!" Shikamaru snapped.

"You promised no girl would come between us." Choji shot back

"I know, can you start making sense?"

"I'm saying that I like her too." Choji said barely over a whisper. Shikamaru heard it loud and clear. He was utterly shocked and his expression showed it. How could he have not seen it before? Maybe Choji was right. Shikamaru couldn't speak so he calmly went over to the thrown chair. He picked it and sank into it. The world was spinning around him.

"Why did you tell me this now? There's stuff you don't say." He finally groaned.

"I felt so guilty keeping it in. I couldn't bear it." Choji sighed. He had regret in his eyes and his words were sincere. Shikamaru couldn't feel any bitterness towards him. Choji only made him really mad and Shikmaru promised to never act like that again.

"You said you were over her a long time ago." Shikamaru responded blankly. This felt like a hard slap in the face. How could he have been so blind?

"I was, but only because it was painfully obvious she liked you over me. Why would she, you're her hero and I'm just you're loser sidekick. I don't have enough guts to save her like you do. She goes to you about anything, never to me. When she needs consoling it's always you. When she's scared you're the one she turns to. I never even got the chance. Even when we were little kids." Choji started. Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest but couldn't find any words. He never realized it at the time but Ino did rely on him much more.

"I've felt like the third wheel for years. I was never angry at either if you for it, just frustrated. Both of you tried so hard to get over each other. Ino got freaking engaged to try and get over you. And if you weren't so damn persistent she would be married to Sai. You were the sole thing to end that engagement. Sai wouldn't haven't been so overbearing if he wasn't threatened by you. Ino could've stayed in her love struck phase if you didn't snap her out of it. Yet throughout that whole time Ino came to you about everything before him. He did all those terrible things to her because he wanted you out of the picture. It makes me _almost _feel bad for him." Choji continued. He saw the flash of anger flicker in Shikamaru's eyes before they turned icy. All sympathy for Choji was lost.

"Sai was a crazy asshole who got everything he deserved. And if no one else would 've stopped him then who knows what Ino would be like right now. He yelled, threatened, and hit her. How can you feel bad for him?" Shikamaru snapped furiously. Choji knew he was pushing hard at Shikamaru's buttons.

"And you were the knight in shining armor through all of it! You two have that stupid holding ritual whenever she's upset. What about all the stupid things she's made you do. I know that you used to sneak into her house in the middle of the night. I wonder what you two did? I bet you can't name all the fights you've gotten into because of her. Who knows what you did to Sai! I'm your best friend and when I _accidentally _pushed her you almost beat the crap out of me!" Choji spat and slammed his fist down on the table.

"At least Ino was honest with me, unlike you. We kept so many secrets from you without any guilt. You're just jealous because you know I'll always win against you. I always have. At least I care about her enough to help her. You don't even try. And you call me lazy." Shikamaru shot back.

"You're lying. You only care about sleep. You're crazy overprotective when it comes to her. It's not endearing, it's creepy. You're worse for her than Sai." Choji spat. He instantly regretted the last part. He knew Shikamaru was about to blow up. Shikamaru grasped the chair so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Like you're any better. You come crying to her whenever someone calls you fat. She's practically your mom. I bet she thinks you're just a fat, whiny baby. And that's exactly what you are. At least she thinks highly of me." Shikamaru smirked, a smirk filled with the perfect mix of poison and triumph.

"You're right, that's how it's always been. She'd call you a genius and be your personal cheerleader. I brushed it off at the time, I was over her. You'd always come to her rescue. It's no wonder she thought you were a hero. Even her parents put you in charge of her safety if they weren't there. I never did anything but stand back and let you deal with all the drama." Choji muttered softly.

"Well I'll let you deal with this drama by yourself, I'm leaving." Shikamaru hissed. He pushed briskly past Choji and out the door.


End file.
